


или вот что случится

by madnessfk



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dark, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One Shot Collection, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: сборник фанфиков по гостю из будущего
Relationships: Henry Castafolte/Le Visiteur | The Visitor, Judith/Mattéo (Le Visiteur du Futur), Mattéo/Raph
Kudos: 2





	1. Хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать? — Дарио Ломбарди

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дарио Ломбарди, Жюдит, Рауль Ломбарди; R; спойлеры к третьему и четвёртому сезону; альтернативный пост-канон

На её лице было что-то красное. Что-то красное и… липкое? Что-то вроде огромного пятна, растекшегося по коже, так, что даже и не скажешь, где оно кончается, потому что её волосы тоже в красном, и одежда, и мыски сапог, и понять сразу, где пятно, а где её пальто — тоже совсем красное, — было просто невозможно. На её лице было что-то красное, а в её глазах — что-то мёртвое. 

Она _была_ мёртвая. Мертвее быть не может. Она настолько мертвая, насколько вообще возможно быть мёртвым. Максимально мёртвая. На вершине мёртвости. Дарио знает: он ведь сам её убил.

Тогда почему она здесь?

Когда она начинала смеяться, красное липкое пятно на её лице покрывалось крошечными трещинками и понемногу осыпалось вниз полупрозрачными чешуйками. Она была мёртвая. Тогда почему она смеялась?

— Охранник сказал, ты кричал ночью, — вежливо улыбнувшись, информирует его Стефани, когда в очередной раз невзначай приходит справиться о его здоровье. — Хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать?

Дарио гадает, с каких это пор Миссионеры — уже Временной Патруль, но неважно, — могут позволить себе штатного психотерапевта, ну или кто там задаёт вопросы о наплёванных на бумажку чернилах, — а потом врёт про ночной кошмар. Но у Дарио всегда было не очень хорошо с враньём. Сара говорила, что это всё от того, что он слишком сильно трясётся. Говорила, если он и дальше будет всего бояться, это его прикончит.

И кого тут прикончили, а, Сара?

(Интересно, её лицо тоже было красное и липкое, когда она умерла? Дарио так и не видел её _после_ ).

Сказать по правде, в этой тюрьме не так уж плохо. В сотни раз лучше, чем в холодных тёмных лабиринтах, в которых Дарио привёл всю свою сознательную жизнь, стараясь не угодить в лапы зомби, и почти в миллиарды раз, чем в некрофильской тюрьме. Единственным заметным недостатком был разве что запрет на выход из камеры — это всё-таки тюрьма, а не санаторий, — но учитывая, что где-то рядом бродил Маттео, Дарио не очень-то и рвался наружу. И не важно, что бродил он в соответствии с указаниями руководства: кто знает, что этому психу взбредёт в голову? 

Но если отпустить это, то здесь было тихо, спокойно и тепло. И больше никаких зомби. Больше никаких пробуждений где-то между тремя и четырьмя часами утра от малейшего шороха по ту сторону стены, больше никаких нервных заглядываний за угол, больше никаких рук, тянущихся из темноты, и больше никаких вонючих клыкастых пастей. Одно это уже многого стоило. 

Ещё Дарио периодически перепадали отличный чай и встречи со Стефани, которая, якобы проникшись к нему симпатией, приходила вести с ним беседы о жизни. Могли бы придумать что-нибудь более убедительное: Дарио не был настолько идиотом, чтобы не распознать такую очевидную ложь. Во-первых, он прекрасно знал, что он _никому_ не нравился. Во-вторых, у Стефани тоже со враньём всё было не так здорово, как она себе представляла. Но пускай и так, это даже хорошо, что она приходит: это помогало Дарио не забыть, что он — инструмент шантажа. Что он тут, в тишине и тепле, с чашечкой отличного чая и Стефани, интересующейся его ночными кошмарами, только потому, что Констанции и верхушке Патруля нужно как-то мотивировать его брата. А, видимо, кроме, его, Дарио, благополучия, Рауля ничего не мотивирует, что до зубной боли раздражает и заставляет всё-таки немножко оставшуюся совесть неприятно жечься _одновременно_. В смысле, найди себе хобби или ещё что-нибудь, хватит уже, хватит.

Так нечестно.

Дарио уже давно не десять лет, чтобы с ним так носиться. Он и сам может. Он сам как-нибудь справится. 

У Жюдит на лице что-то красное и липкое, и когда Дарио тянется и касается пальцами её кожи, та оказывается наощупь холодной и слишком твёрдой, как мрамор или камень надгробной плиты. Жюдит молчит и улыбается, и склоняет голову на бок, будто ждёт чего-то, а посреди её груди, там, куда вошла, проломив кости, пуля, зияет огромная дыра, и что-то красное и липкое вытекает оттуда на пол. Она молчит и улыбается, но иногда она всё же решает поговорить, и тогда она наклоняет голову ещё сильнее, так, что, кажется, позвонки вот-вот сломаются, и спрашивает:

— Хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать?

Дарио совершенно ничего не хочет рассказывать мертвецу, но если Жюдит что-то решила, то от неё не отвяжешься просто так. Если Жюдит что-то решила, она обязательно подсядет ближе, так близко, что становится видна мёртвая пелена на дне её глаз. 

— Хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать? — спрашивает Жюдит настойчиво, и сухие алые чешуйки опадают с её лица, как струпья кожи умирающего от чумы. Кажется, ей весело. Она мёртвая. Как её может быть весело?

— Нет, — шепчет Дарио, шепчет и всхлипывает, и нервно вжимается спиной в стену, и умоляет Жюдит уйти, оставить его в покое, а она только смеётся.

Но это не самое страшное. Должно быть, он действительно в полной заднице, если смеющийся мертвец — это не самое страшное. Да и всё равно её взгляд страшнее смеха, но даже он — не самое. И красное липкое пятно, и каменные прикосновения, и хруст косточек — не самое, всё ещё не самое. Самое страшное то, что это не ночной кошмар. Дарио не спит. 

— Хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать? — спрашивает Жюдит.

— Хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать? — спрашивает Стефани, разливая по чашкам отборный цейлонский чай. На её лице — ни капли красного. Оно загорелое, чуть обветрившееся на солнце, а взгляд — живой-живой, чуть ли не светится. Жюдит стоит за её спиной, улыбается и прижимает палец к алым губам. 

Дарио неловко улыбается и обнимает чашку ладонями, затянутыми в бинты. Он ещё не придумал, как объяснит разбитое зеркало, но на этот раз простым кошмаром он не отделается. Жюдит смеётся, то ли радостно, то ли злорадно, чёрт её поймёт — смеётся, и от этого рана в её груди чавкает и разливается красными липкими каплями. Кажется, ещё немного, и она забрызгает всё вокруг, и не отмоешься потом.

(Интересно, Сара тоже чавкала, когда умирала? Дарио так и не спросил, как именно она умерла).

На следующий день Стефани приводит ребят в форме Патруля, и вместе они выгребают из его камеры всё, чем, по их мнению, Дарио в состоянии пораниться. Получается не так уж много, но это всё равно чертовски обидно, это как будто он совсем ребёнок или просто псих, и не понимает, за какую сторону стоит держать нож. Он не ребёнок, ему уже давно не десять лет. И уж точно не псих.

— А кто ты, по-твоему? — спрашивает Жюдит будничным тоном, когда они вместе сидят на кровати и наблюдают за тем, как ребята Стефани складывают его вещи в небольшой ящик. Знает ведь, что он не может ответить, стерва рыжая. Что б её. И её красное, и её липкое тоже. Дарио убил бы её и во второй раз, если бы мог. 

— Нет, — смеётся Жюдит, — не убил бы. 

Не убил бы. Он не был как Сара. Ему никогда не давалось это так просто, как ей: стрелять в людей, в смысле. Когда он выстрелил в первый раз, ему показалось, что дальше уже будет легко, как по накатанной. Когда он выстрелил в последний раз, то уже больше не мог держать в руках оружие без дрожи, сводящей кишки.

— Хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать?

Дарио нервно смеётся. Жюдит прижимается своей мраморной щекой к его щеке, но вместо щекотки чужого дыхания на коже — только холод. Мёртвые не дышат. С другой стороны, Жюдит делает много чего такого, чего не делают обычные мёртвые, с чего бы ей не начать дышать?

Жюдит выдыхает смешок.

Первым живым человеком, в которого выстрелил Дарио, был Рауль. Жюдит об этом знает, и, кажется, её это ужасно веселит. 

— Хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать? — мягко спрашивает Стефани, когда её ребята выносят из камеры всё, что им не нравится, и оставляют за собой практически голые стены. Дарио почти отвечает на этот вопрос так же, как отвечал на него первые полторы сотни раз, но сейчас есть кое-что, что ему вдруг ужасно хочется узнать. 

— Как умерла Сара? — почти шепчет он, может, надеясь, что Жюдит не услышит, хотя она услышит всё равно. Стефани выглядит удивлённо и немного испуганно: Дарио видит этот страх в её светло-зелёных глазах.

— Ты не помнишь? Её застрелили, — говорит Стефани, стараясь заставить свой голос звучать ровно и уверено, но внутри неё занозой засело беспокойство. 

— Я знаю. Я имею в виду, как именно она умерла? Сразу? Или валялась там в крови? Это как было, быстро, или как когда тебя выжигает изнутри, сначала тело, а потом разум, а потом душу? 

Дарио казалось, что он звучит совершенно адекватно, но, наверное, нет, потому что Стефани обещает непременно разузнать об этом у кого-нибудь, а потом выбегает из камеры, громко захлопнув за собой дверь. Жюдит смеётся ей вслед. Господи, опять она смеётся. 

Дарио очень много раз пытался представить себе мёртвую Сару, но почему-то у него не получалось. Каждый раз перед глазами вставало лицо Жюдит, и её красное липкое пятно, и её чавкающая рана, а вот Сара никак не выходила, всегда получалась недостаточно мёртвой, как если бы она просто притворялась, и вот-вот вскочит с места, назовёт его придурком и убежит куда-нибудь по своим делам. Иногда Дарио даже хотелось, чтобы они с Сарой поменялись местами: не потому что ему очень сильно хотелось, а потому, что Сара уж точно не стала бы почти год куковать за решёткой, представляя себе однажды убитого ею человека. Сара бы давно выбралась. Она бы не позволила собою кого-либо шантажировать. 

Дарио разматывает бинты и долго смотрит на ещё не зажившие длинные порезы. Они всё ещё болели, если сжать ладонь слишком сильно, и Дарио сжимает, наблюдая, как особенно глубокие ранки раскрываются, и из них начинают медленно вылупляться красные липкие капли. 

— Уходи, — простит он Жюдит устало. Ему ужасно хочется спать, но спать в одной клетке с трупом просто невозможно. — Просто уходи. Пожалуйста?

Жюдит молчит. Её бездвижное лицо похоже на странную, надломленную маску.

(Интересно, а на что было похоже лицо Сары?)

Должно быть, бедняжка Стефани действительно испугалась, потому что следующие несколько дней дверь камеры открывалась только когда охранник приносил еду, вот только Дарио кусок в горло не лез. Он не считал, сколько именно времени прошло, но он успел осилить почти четверть толстенной книги про бывшего каторжника. Жюдит тоже заскучала. Иногда она даже пропадала куда-то, но Дарио понятия не имел, куда. Может, выходила погулять, а может, переставала существовать на какое-то время: это не так уж важно, потому что, в итоге, Жюдит всегда возвращалась. 

— Знаешь, я слышала, что если у тебя есть достаточное количество бумаги, из неё можно скрутить верёвку, способную выдержать человеческий вес, — говорит Жюдит как-то, когда в очередной раз беззвучно появляется рядом. Дарио никогда не удавалось поймать этот момент: вот её нет, а вот она вдруг снова есть. 

— Не, это всё фигня, — равнодушно отмахивается от неё Дарио. То есть, _наверное_ это фигня, он не проверял. В любом случае, удобнее порвать на верёвку простынь. Не то что бы он собирался это делать. Не то что бы.

Стефани так и не возвращается, и это даже немного обидно. Не потому что она начинала нравиться Дарио, просто теперь некому приносить ему чай. Вместо этого ему начинают подсовывать какие-то таблетки: охранник говорит, что это от нервов, но Дарио не очень-то ему верит. 

— Хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать? — хихикает Жюдит, когда Дарио смывает очередную таблетку в унитаз. По полу за ней тянутся красные липкие следы. Если бы Дарио мог, он схватил бы её за волосы и бил бы о стену головой, пока она не перестала бы дёргаться, но вместо этого он только сдавленно всхлипывает и закрывает лицо руками, чтобы хоть ненадолго не видеть красное липкое пятно на чужой коже. Жюдит смеётся, и этот смех похож на звон стекла.

Рауль приходит нечасто, потому что благородно делает вид, что верит Дарио, когда тот говорит, что не хочет его видеть. Эта проницательность временами так раздражает, что хочется врезать ему посильнее, вот только пытаться ударить Рауля — примерно также глупо, как, например, охотиться на медведя с помощью рогатки, да и то шансов больше будет. Он не спрашивает, хочет ли Дарио рассказать что-нибудь, вообще-то, Рауль ни о чём не спрашивает, поэтому какое-то время они сидят в тишине, и Дарио судорожно пытается не смотреть ему в глаза. Жюдит сидит рядом и молча наблюдает. 

— В голову, — говорит вдруг Рауль, когда ему надоедает молчать.

— Что, прости? — Дарио даже не сразу понимает, о чём идёт речь, а когда понимает, уже становится слишком поздно пытаться уйти от темы.

— Сара, ты спрашивал, как она умерла, — объясняет Рауль так, будто это совершенно его не трогает. Вот уж у кого с враньём всё в порядке. — Ей выстрелили в голову. 

Значит — думает Дарио отвлечённо, — она умерла мгновенно. Бах! — и всё. Бах, и нет Сары. И лицо всё в чём-то красном и липком. И огромная дыра в виске, и чавкающие мозги, и ошмётки костей. А он стрелял Жюдит в грудь, и, должно быть, она ещё какое-то время была жива после этого. 

Следующие минут, наверное, тридцать, Дарио плакал, как какой-нибудь мальчишка, а Рауль даже не думал его останавливать, только терпеливо придерживал за плечи, и в какой-то момент Дарио окончательно сдался и уткнулся носом ему в плечо. Это нечестно. Найди себе хобби, хватит уже, хватит. Уходи. Пожалуйста.

— Прости, — шепчет Дарио сбивчиво, пытаясь не задохнуться от сводящих горло судорогах плача. — Прости, прости, я не хотел, прости, я не хотел стрелять в тебя, я правда не хотел.

— Я знаю, — вздыхает Рауль тихо. — Всё в порядке.

— Я знаю, — эхом отзывается Жюдит. — Всё в порядке. 

На её лице что-то красное, красное и липкое, а её щеках — длинные белые полосы, там, где слёзы смыли это красное. Она всё ещё улыбается, но в её улыбке чего-то не хватает. 

Впервые за это время Дарио решает, что ему, пожалуй, есть что рассказать, и рассказывает _всё._ Спустя четыре дня Рауль, не без помощи одного пронырливого путешественника во времени, вытаскивает его из тюрьмы, и первым местом, куда они оправляются, оказывается могила Сары. На самом деле, это просто вбитый в землю крест, даже без имени, но это всё равно лучше, чем быть телом, оставленным на съедение зомби. Дарио неловко кладёт у креста связку блёклых, подсохших цветов: Сара любила цветы, может, оттого, что ни разу в жизни их не видела. 

Они стоят какое-то время, молча, а потом также молча уходят, и только Жюдит остаётся там, у безымянного креста, у десятков крестов, среди мёртвых, утонувших в земле тел. 

Там, где и должна быть.


	2. Умирать — скучное и безотрадное дело — Сара Ломбарди

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сара Ломбарди, Себ, Мисси; PG-13; кроссовер с Доктором Кто: АУ, в котором Мисси решила нанять Сару Ломбарди после её смерти

— Какого чёрта? — сказала Сара Ломбарди, прежде чем её застрелили. Не самые удачные последние слова, но, эй, у неё было не так уж и много времени на предсмертные тирады, да и вообще, Сара не планировала умирать, это у неё случайно вышло.

Она никогда особенно не задумывалась о том, что происходит с человеком после смерти, у неё и без того дел по горло было, но почему-то Саре казалось, что кроме пустоты «после» ничего нет. Пустоты, холода и небытия. Скука ужасная. Она не успела задаться этим вопросом даже тогда, когда ублюдок Октавий приставил ей ствол к голове: всё случилось слишком быстро. Но даже если бы Сара успела, даже если бы пришла к какому-то выводу за те несколько мгновений между щелчком вращающегося барабана и причмокиванием вошедшей в голову пули, это явно было бы совершенно не то, что она увидела на самом деле.

Сара моргнула. Вокруг неё был — Сара прекрасно понимала, что это звучало ужасно глупо, но вокруг неё был офис. Слишком яркий и слишком безвкусно обставленный, как и большинство офисов, в которых Саре довелось побывать, но, наверное, это было не так важно, учитывая, что мгновение назад ей прострелили голову, и офиса не должно было быть вообще. 

По инерции, Сара коснулась виска, но никакой ужасной раны, литров крови и растекающихся мозгов не обнаружила. Даже не болело. 

Когда дверь в кабинет открылась, Сара вздрогнула и потянулась за пистолетом, но его, вполне, впрочем, ожидаемо, под рукой не оказалось. А жаль, пистолет бы сейчас пригодился: кем бы этот парнишка ни был, он явно был как раз того типа, что раздражал Сару больше всего. Слишком прилизанный, слишком выглаженный, да и с улыбкой этой мерзкой, так и хочется ударить. 

— Привет, — будто нарочно, парнишка улыбнулся ещё радостнее, — Я Себ. Как себя чувствуешь… — он пробежался глазами по папке с документами, что держал в руках, — Сара? 

Пистолет бы сейчас очень, _очень_ пригодился. Но, наверное, мёртвым не полагалось носить оружие (а Сара была почти на сто процентов уверена, что уже умерла: слишком хорошо она запомнила убивший её выстрел).

— Прости, совсем забыл, может ты хочешь кофе? — вежливо спросил Себ. 

— Где я? — отозвалась Сара, нахмурившись. 

—… или чаю? 

— Кто ты?

— Какао? 

Вместо ответа Сара подхватила со стола перьевую ручку и одним лёгким, не лишённым элегантности движением вонзила её в чужой глаз. Ручку она приметила ещё когда осматривала кабинет, и, по правде сказать, не собиралась использовать таким образом, но, видит Бог, этот засранец слишком сильно раздражал. 

— Ну, это не очень-то дружелюбно, — обиделся Себ. Ручка вошла в его глазницу почти до половины и, кажется, в чём-то застряла. Сара поморщилась. 

— Я хочу знать, где я, — повторила она. Вести беседу без возможности угрожать Саре не нравилось, она привыкла иметь при себе оружие, которое, в случае чего, можно было использовать в качестве веского аргумента. С переговорами у неё никогда не ладилось: ими обычно занимался её брат.

— На небесах, — ответил Себ, резким движением вытаскивая ручку и начиная задумчиво её разглядывать. Запоздало, Сара поняла, чего тут не хватает: крови не было. — На Земле Обетованной, в Ноосфере, ну или как тебе больше нравится. 

— Я мертва?

— Можно и так, — он пожал плечами, — но мои варианты звучат драматичнее, согласись?

Сара вздохнула и тяжело рухнула в кресло. Ну вот, мертва всё-таки. Да ещё и так глупо. Даже Джудит умерла не так бессмысленно, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж хуже, чем быть пристреленной Дарио. Быть пристреленной второстепенным персонажем на один сезон — вот что хуже. Сара надеялась только, что чёртов Октавий тоже уже откинулся как-нибудь особенно болезненно, иначе это было уже совсем нечестно.

— Слушай. Мой босс хочет поговорить с тобой, — сказал Себ, педантично пристраивая ручку на подставку. — Ты её очень заинтересовала, знаешь ли. Мы обычно не работаем в этом временном отрезке, но для тебя она сделала исключение. 

Сара лениво перевела взгляд на Себа, стараясь не показывать ни капли заинтересованности. Ей, конечно, терять уже было нечего, но соглашаться на первую попавшуюся работу с сомнительными личностями она больше не собиралась. Ей хватило. Но всё равно, просто для справки конечно же, Сара поинтересовалась:

— И что нужно будет делать?

— О, ну знаешь, по мелочи, — Себ подмигнул ей заново появившимся глазом. — Убить кое-кого. Пристрелить пару-тройку ребят. Переехать одного препода на машине. 

Сара улыбнулась. Может, смерть всё-таки не такая скучная, как ей казалось.


	3. Друзей не убивают — Анри Кастафольт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Анри Кастафольт, упоминается Раф; R; АУ к третьему сезону, в котором Анри пришёл в себя чуть позже, чем следовало бы; TW: смерть персонажа

В тишине раздался негромкий хруст, вроде того, что бывает, когда в лесу ты случайно наступаешь на сухую ветку, и она ломается под тяжестью твоего ботинка. Вот только это была не ветка, это была шея.

Кррррак — такой звук.

Раф выглядел очень удивлённым, когда Анри убил его. В этом не было никакого смысла, потому что Анри его предупредил. Но люди никогда не отличались особым интеллектом.

— И чему ты так удивляешься? — спросил Анри невозмутимым, искажённым помехами вируса голосом. Раф, конечно же, ничего не ответил: мёртвые имеют привычку не разговаривать. Анри так даже больше нравилось. Хороший человек — тихий человек.

(Хороший человек — мёртвый человек?)

Иступлённое, пустое выражение застыло на его лице, что-то между "Почему?" и "Какого чёрта?", но это ничего, всё в порядке до тех пор, пока из слегка приоткрытых окоченевших губ не доносилось ни звука.

— Ты должен был знать, что так будет, — сказал Анри, возвращаясь к инструментам, к крошечным деталькам и проводам, и кускам металла, которые в конечном счёте соберутся в одну прекрасную смертоносную машину. В идеальную машину. 

— Я имею в виду, — продолжил он так, как если бы Раф всё ещё мог его слышать, — я ясно дал тебе знать, что случится, если ты продолжишь шнырять здесь и задавать тупые вопросы. Разве не так? 

Анри повертел в руках крошечную схему: у Жозефа было такое оборудование, о котором он мог только мечтать тогда, в своей грязной лаборатории, за дверями которой бродили мертвяки. Чего ещё желать учёному? 

Анри вздохнул. Он посмотрел на Рафа, совсем чуть-чуть, так, чтобы его навсегда застывшее в удивлении лицо было в самом краешке глаза. Раф выглядел отчего-то обвиняющим, как если бы ждал, когда Анри начнёт объясняться, вот только объяснять было нечего. Совсем нечего. 

И всё же, Анри казалось, что он должен это сделать, он не был уверен почему. 

— В самом деле, ты ведь не думал, что я не убью тебя только потому что мы были... — он замер на полуслове.

Были кем именно? 

Друзьями, например — очень раздражающе напомнил ему непонятно откуда взявшийся внутренний голос.

— И что? — спросил Анри вслух, то ли у себя, то ли у голоса, то ли ещё кого: в любом случае, это было глупо. Глупость — удел людей. 

Надеясь, что голос исчезнет туда, откуда появился, Анри начал вкручивать болт в кусок гладко отполированного металла. Он не замечал с какой злобой это делает ровно до тех пор, пока болт не выскользнул из его пальцев.

— Твою мать! — крикнул Анри. 

Болт громко прокатился по полу и остановился прямо рядом с лицом Рафа. Почему он вообще ещё здесь? Анри стоит позвать кого-нибудь забрать отсюда тело. Оно портит атмосферу. 

— Мы были друзьями. И что? Что если были? — гневно сказал он, почти переходы на крик, протягивая руку, чтобы поднять болт. Его никогда по-настоящему не живые глаза встретились с пустотой уже мёртвых, и от этого по спине Анри пробежали мурашки. Он даже не знал, что у роботов бывают мурашки до этой секунды. 

Друзей не убивают — сказал голос в его голове. Анри хотел бы его не слышать, но он был таким громким, таким громким, хотя был едва ли шёпотом где-то в глубине сознания. 

Он хотел бы отвести взгляд от мёртвых глаз, но не мог.

Не мог.

Друзей не убивают.

— Оу, — прошептал Анри, когда медленно, сквозь въевшиеся в его системы толщи вируса, он начал понимать, что именно сейчас сделал. Он не хотел понимать.

Друзей не убивают.

Он только что убил.


	4. Повешенный — односторонний Маттео/Жюдит

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> односторонний Маттео/Жюдит; G; таймлайн 1-го сезона; спойлеры

Маттео тяжело оторвал голову от стола. Та как будто была наполнена свинцом или застывшим цементом по самую макушку — даже глаза с трудом открывались. Маттео разбудил заунывный басистый гул голоса лектора, рассказывающего о правах подозреваемых в межвременных преступлениях, но то ли от похмелья, то ли из-за того, что лектор говорил, словно проповедь в церкви читал, Маттео не мог разобрать ни слова. Он решил не пытаться. Не стоит сильно напрягать мозг в такую рань. Вместо этого он решил попробовать вспомнить, что вчера было, или хотя бы как ему удалось добраться до аудитории, но тщетно. Маттео не помнил ничего, абсолютно ничего, ну разве что кроме ярких вспышек света. А, нет, ещё он помнил, что с кем-то подрался, а с кем — чёрт его знает. 

Маттео бросил взгляд вниз, на передние парты, где мельтешила рыжая копна волос Жюдит. Та что-то отрешённо строчила в тетради, наматывая на палец длинную прядь. Скорее всего, она просто рисовала виселицу где-нибудь на полях. Её конспекты всегда полны виселиц, гильотин и оружия. Их куратор говорил, что склонность к казням — отличное качество для инспектора Патруля. 

Маттео вздохнул и снова уткнулся взглядом в поверхность стола. 

— Плохое утро? 

Маттео обернулся на голос, туда, где — он готов был поклясться, — совершенно никого не было всего мгновение назад. Но на месте никого был неприметный мужчина лет сорока. Неприметный — именно что. Лица таких забываешь уже через секунду после того, как отвернулся. Разве он всегда учился с ними? Маттео не мог вспомнить, но не был удивлён, что не заметил этого парня раньше. 

— Вроде того, — ответил Маттео, потирая лоб. — Я тебя раньше тут не видел. Новичок? 

— Нет-нет, — улыбнулся мужчина дружелюбной, но дежурной улыбкой, какой обычно улыбаются девушки на стойке ресепшена в какой-нибудь дорогой гостинице. У него были очень белые и крупные зубы. — Вовсе нет.

Маттео усмехнулся.

— Ну тогда ты припозднился, — сказал он, — пол семестра уже прошло.

— Я бы сказал, я появился именно тогда, когда нужно, — улыбка стала ещё шире. Казалось, ещё немного, и его губы разойдутся по швам. Странный он был какой-то. Жуткий. Он создавал ощущение кучки опарышей, поедающих старую собачью тушку — тебе не то чтобы очень страшно , но ты всё равно не хочешь наблюдать за этим дольше тех нескольких мгновений, на которые твой взгляд случайно зацепился за мёртвое тельце. Маттео тоже не хотелось на него смотреть, поэтому решил снова смотреть на Жюдит. На Жюдит смотреть всегда здорово.

Это всё, что он может — смотреть. 

— Тебе ведь она нравится, верно? — спросил Жуткий. Спросил, даже не пытаясь понизить голос, и на мгновение Маттео показалось, что вот сейчас Жюдит обернётся и посмотрит на него с отвращением во взгляде, и лектор тоже посмотрит, и вообще все-все в зале посмотрят. И люди из коридора тоже заглянут и посмотрят. И из всего здания сбегутся и посмотрят. И с улицы тоже прийдут.

Но никто не обернулся и не заглянул, и не сбёгся. Жюдит даже не отвлекалась от своей виселицы.

Кого она вешала? 

Маттео опасливо посмотрел по сторонам, и только убедившись, что слов Жуткого никто не слышал — может, Маттео только показалось, что тот говорит громко? — ответил вполголоса:

— Она горячая. И волосы у неё красивые.

"Она горячая" — это совсем не то же самое, что "она мне нравится". "Она горячая" — это так, безобидная констатация факта. Разве кто будет спорить, что Жюдит горячая? Нет конечно. А вот "она мне нравится" — это уже совсем другое дело. Это приговор. После этого — разве что в виселицу.

Жуткий поцокал языком.

— Ты кому тут врать пытаешься? — спросил он одновременно обвиняюще, обличающе и без какой-либо интонации вообще. Маттео даже не успел возмутиться. — Ты разве не собирался её на свидание звать? 

— Не собирался, — ответил Маттео.

— Точно?

— Точно.

Точно? Точно. 

Маттео залез в карман и вытащил оттуда слегка поцарапанную карточку-билет в кино. На этой неделе должны были показывать какой-то очень старый фильм 2000-х годов. Что-то про фонтаны. Древний-древний, ещё не голографический, но Жюдит любит древние фильмы, она как-то сказала, что в них больше души. Она сказала это не Маттео, он просто оказался рядом и случайно услышал, а потом подумал, что было бы здорово позвать Жюдит в кино. Она точно согласится. Она любит древние фильмы. Точно.

— Она не согласится, — пожал плечами Маттео, не поднимая взгляда от карточки. На обратной стороне была напечатана обнимающаяся парочка. Парочка скалилась обработанными в графическом редакторе улыбками. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и они начнут откусывать друг другу головы.

Фильм покажут завтра, а Маттео до сих пор не может решиться. Не может просто подойти и спросить. Сказать, эй, Жюдит, у меня лишний билет остался, не хочешь взять? Просто, как же. Повеситься проще.

— Не буду её звать, — мрачно буркнул Маттео. Волосы Жюдит горели где-то впереди, пока она вешала кого-то на полях. Гулкий голос утонул в тишине и медленно в ней растворился. 

— Как скажешь, — Жуткий дёрнул плечом и стал похож на куклу или на манекена. — Выбор за тобой. 

— Она не согласится, — повторил Маттео. Парочка с карты скалилась, как две большие собаки. Не согласится. Лично его повесит. Маттео ни за что ей не скажет. Никогда.

— В сущности, это не важно, — Жуткий тоже оскалился, будто и его обработали в фотошопе, только на живую, прямо видно, как уголки его губ тянут в стороны кончиком мышки. — Спросишь ты или нет. Ты ведь уже...

"Это будет похоже на сон. Возможно, ты даже не поймёшь, что происходит. Возможно, ты не вспомнишь, что это уже было с тобой раньше. В реальности у тебя останутся секунды, в сознании — минуты, часы, кто знает. Твой выбор не будет иметь значения. Но это будет твой последний выбор."

—...сам догадался, да? — без интереса в голосе поинтересовался Жуткий. Улыбка разрезала его лицо, как лезвие ножа разрезает дерево, оставляя за собой узоры хищных зубов. Жуткий казался огромной марионеткой. 

Маттео помолчал немного. 

— Я мёртв? — спросил он. Жуткий не ответил. Вместо этого он нажал кнопку на болтающемся на груди приёмнике, и приёмник пропел забавную мелодию.

— Поздравляю! Вы воспользовались услугами компании "Rewind", - сообщил приёмник голосом Жуткого. - Компания "Rewind": Ваш последний выбор!

Волосы Жюдит горели впереди. Жюдит вешала кого-то на полях, а вокруг звенела тишина. Это не важно. Он уже. 

Маттео так никогда и не позвал Жюдит с собой. Кто-то крикнул её имя, кто-то из её подруг в таких же чёрных юбках и с такими же высокими каблуками, кто-то крикнул её имя, и она ушла. Но между тем, как Жюдит встала из-за стола и до того, как дошла до двери, раскинулась целая вечность. Маттео мог бы выбрать любую секунду из этой вечности, но не решил, какую, и Жюдит ушла. Маттео отдал билет своему знакомому, а тот перепродал его какой-то даме в возрасте. Но другую карточку Маттео оставил.

Фильм оказался совсем не про фонтаны. Он оказался про смерть. Тогда Маттео не мог понять, как так вышло, что умирающая девушка совсем не боится смерти. А теперь он сам умирал и тоже почему-то не боялся. Поздно бояться.

Может быть, Жюдит его и правда повесит. Может быть, уже повесила где-нибудь там, по ту сторону сна. Это ничего: он уже. Третьего раза у него не будет. 

Зал наполнился гулом, но люди вокруг были похожи на расплывчатые тени в уголке глаза. Жюдит встала с места, и Маттео встал тоже. У него была вечность. Он найдёт секунду.

— Ну надо же, — задумчиво протянула программа "Rewind". Черты его лица понемногу смазывались. Стены зала смазывались тоже. Он проводил Маттео долгим взглядом, пока тот спускался вниз. — Нечасто такое случается.

По ту сторону сна время поворачивалось вспять, поворачивалось и менялось, и переписывалось во что-то новое. Другое. 

— Пора менять слоган, — пробормотал "Rewind".

Сон схлопнулся.

Маттео тяжело оторвал голову от подушки. Диван у Рафа был жёстким и не очень удобным, но всё ещё лидировал в списке мест, в которых Маттео когда-либо приходилось спать. Сквозь тонкие шторы пробивался холодный солнечный свет, и доносился щебет птиц под крышей. 

Ему опять снился тот странный сон. Маттео часто снились странные сны, но этот снился чаще всех, и почти всегда он кончался по-разному. 

Маттео поднялся на ноги, потянулся, хрустнул шеей и пошёл готовить Жюдит утренний латте. Он думал, что, может, сегодня он наконец решится позвать её на свидание. 

Но даже если не решится — ничего страшного. У него есть целая вечность. Теперь уже точно.


	5. Вопрос/ответ — Герман Кастафольт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Герман Кастафольт, Констанция, Жозеф; упоминается Анри «Ритон» Бушар/Герман Кастафольт; PG-13; спойлеры ко второму и третьему сезону; TW: упоминаются суицидальные мысли

Герман нашарил в темноте выключатель, и комната озарилась тусклым светом подвешенной под полотком лампы. Две лампочки из пяти перегорели три недели назад, ещё одна позавчера, но, чтобы заменить их, надо было произвести целый ряд муторных ритуалов: надо было купить на их место новые, надо было попросить у соседа лестницу, у Германа не было сил всем этим заниматься.

У Германа едва были силы снять с себя ботинки.

Из коридора выбежала Виджет, клацая по паркету отросшими когтями, и принялась радостно танцевать вокруг него, повизгивая и виляя своим забавным хвостом с закручивающимся кончиком.

Когда Это Случилось — Моник, женщина, к которой Герман ходил раз в неделю по субботам лежать на кушетке и рассказывать о своих проблемах, говорила, что нужно называть вещи своими именами, потому что принятие есть первый шаг к исцелению и всё такое, — так вот, когда Это Случилось, как-то так произошло, что Герман забрал Виджет себе. У него никогда не было ни собак, ни кошек, только рыбки один раз в седьмом классе, но они очень быстро всплыли брюшками кверху, потому что у Германа вот-вот должны были начаться экзамены, и он просто забывал за ними ухаживать. С Виджет оказалось ещё сложнее, чем с рыбками, потому что рыбки молча приняли свою кончину, а когда Герман забывал кормить Виджет, она начинала лаять и скулить. Это не нравилось пожилой соседке Германа, и тогда скулить начинала она: звонила в дверь и скулила и скулила о том, что она старая и немощная, а Герман, уродец такой маленький, в десять вечера с собакой играет, мешает ей смотреть реалити-шоу. Когда она скулила дольше трёх минут, Герман представлял, как ей на голову приземляется кувалда, и тогда слушать становилось немного легче.

Он вообще-то против убийства старушек, Моник говорит, это всё стресс и посттравматический синдром.

Герман насыпал в миску собачью еду и поставил её перед Виджет: она, когда ела, ела так, будто кто-то отнимает. Из Германа ужасный хозяин. Он и о себе-то с трудом позаботиться может.

Он закуривает и не включает вытяжку, сразу садится за ноутбук. На Фейсбуке тонна сообщений: он пытается пристроить Виджет к кому получше, но ему пишут только фанатки, а фанаткам он Виджет отдавать не хочет. Они будут носить Виджет с собой как трофей, как фотографию с автографом или брошенную со сцены футболку. Ещё ему пишут однокурсники, но на такие сообщения Герман даже не отвечает.

Когда Ещё Не Случилось, Ритон не разрешал ему курить в собственной квартире, говорил, у него от этого кожа посереет. Тогда у Германа квартира пахла не дымом, а мужским одеколоном. Сейчас у него на полках таблетки, книги по механике и пособия «Как смириться с утратой близких», но эти пособия ему не подходят, ему бы подошло что-нибудь вроде «Как смириться с утратой босса, с которым ты спал, и что у вас вообще было непонятно, и ты жалкий неудачник, возьми себя в руки», но таких, наверное, не издавали, Герман не проверял, но уверен, что не издавали.

Ритон не разрешал ему курить в собственной квартире, а сейчас Герман многое бы отдал, чтобы Ритон не разрешил ему снова, уронил бы кувалду на голову соседке, лампочки бы поменял, что угодно. Он может курить, где хочет, и от этого хочется из окна выпрыгнуть.

Вместо этого Герман открывает бутылку вина, у него теперь в доме всегда есть вино, он француз с депрессией, конечно оно есть. Раньше он пил вино только в гримёрке после удачного шоу, иногда до перепиха с Ритоном, но обычно позже. В гримёрке курить почему-то было можно.

— Здравствуй, Герман. Мы можем поговорить?

Герман оборачивается и думает, что такие вещи после одного с половиной бокала — это слишком. Ещё он думает, что видел эту девушку несколько раз в баре, в котором теперь работал. Она всегда садилась у барной стойки, заказывала какой-нибудь лёгкий коктейль и сидела одна всю ночь напролёт. Герману всегда казалось, что она очень грустная, и у неё тоже что-то случилось, потому что взгляд у неё был грустный, но не как у него отчаявшеся-грустный, её грусть была где-то глубоко-глубоко внутри. Герман относился к ней с какой-то странной солидарностью, поэтому ему было стыдно, что он не позвонил, когда девушка оставила ему номер телефона. Обычно в барах номера оставляют на салфетке, а её номер был на визитке, правда, на визитках обычно пишут полное имя или название организации, а у неё только номер, и ещё — Констанция.

Если Констанция вломилась к нему в квартиру из-за того, что он ей не позвонил, значит, она отчаялась посильнее его. Ещё это значит, что женщины и правда странные, и хорошо, что Герману не приходится иметь с ними дело.

— Вы хотите меня ограбить или изнасиловать? — спросил Герман. Наверное, ему положено было пугаться и звонить в полицию, только почему-то он совсем не был испуган. Ему было всё равно. Ему уже давно было всё равно.

Виджет осторожно подошла к Констанции и с интересом понюхала мыс её туфли.

— Ни то, ни другое, — ответила Констанция. Она не была похожа на воровку, насильницу и психопатку. — Я хочу предложить тебе работу.

Герман задумчиво допил вино и поставил бокал на стол.

— Это очень странный метод привлечения новых кадров, — заметил он. Герман прислушался к собственным чувствам: нет, всё ещё ничего. Никакой паники. Даже обидно за себя становилось. — Вы ко всем так вламываетесь или только ко мне?

— Вообще-то, — ответила Констанция, улыбнувшись, — обычно мы приглашаем в наш офис.

Герман посмотрел на часы: было слегка за полночь. Почему бы и не сгонять с малознакомой девушкой, пробравшейся в его квартиру посреди ночи, в офис.

— Ладно, — согласился он. Кажется, Констанция была удивлена. Конечно она была удивлена, любой нормальный человек не стал бы соглашаться. К счастью для неё, Герман ненормальный. Стресс. Посттравматический синдром. Всё такое.

Тогда Констанция пожала плечами, взяла его за руку, и они исчезли.

Вот теперь Герман начал что-то чувствовать.

Они называли себя Миссионерами и спасали мир — так ему сказал лысеющий мужчина преклонных лет, Жозеф, их лидер или что-то вроде того. Конец света произошёл в 2012 и будет плавно происходить до тех пор, пока через пятьсот с лишним лет от Земли не останутся руины — так ему сказал Жозеф. Жизнь Германа разрушили нелегальные путешественники во времени — так ему сказал Жозеф.

Да ты гонишь — сказал бы он Жозефу, но Констанция только что перенесла его из одного места в другое с помощью крошечного браслета на запястье, и после этого Герман готов был поверить во многое, включая конец света и машину времени.

И то, и другое, всё ещё было реальной научной теорией. Первое понемногу превращалось в факт.

— Мы хотим предложить тебе работать с нами, — продолжил Жозеф. Констанция сидела рядом с ним и наблюдала за реакцией Германа, будто какой-нибудь дышащий детектор лжи.

Герман моргнул. Он жалел только о том, что в суматохе не прихватил с собой ту бутылку вина.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я помогал вмешиваться в жизни людей в прошлом, чтобы остановить конец света? — уточнил он. — И это отличается от, как вы его назвали, временного терроризма конкретно как?..

— Мы никого не убиваем, — напомнил Жозеф. Если честно, видок у него был такой, будто «никого не убиваю» — это совсем не про него. Про Констанцию — может быть, но не про этого точно.

Если стереть событие прошлого, это затронет события будущего. Если убрать из жизни человека один момент, один единственный, крошечный момент, это может повлиять на судьбу наций. Народов. Цивилизаций. Герману казалось, будто у него в руках кувалда, а под ним — стареющая соседка, которой его собака мешает смотреть телевизор. Если уронить на соседку кувалду, легче будет житься не только Герману, но и всему дому, потому что соседка мерзкая и вечно орёт на всех подряд, и жалуется на свои болящие кости. Если уронить на соседку кувалду, завтра она не попадёт под машину молодому бизнесмену с огромной совестью, молодой бизнесмен не поедет с ней в больницу и не встретит там красивую медсестру, они не влюбятся и не поженятся, у них не родится дочь, дочь не станет биохимиком и не изобретёт лекарство от рака, через четыреста лет далёкие потомки излечившихся больных не мутируют в трёхглавых монстров и не станут бродить по планете, пожирая всех, кто попадётся им на пути. Вопрос: нужно ли ронять на соседку кувалду, чтобы не дать тысячам людям выжить, если из-за этого не появится мутанты с тремя головами?

Ответ:

— Извините, — Герман смущённо улыбнулся. — Я не с вами.

Жозеф трёт лысую макушку, извиняется за потраченное время и просит его подписать бумагу о неразглашении. Констанция отправляет его обратно.

— Жаль, что ты отказался, — сказала она, когда они вернулись в квартиру. — Ты мог бы спасти мир.

Герман пожал плечами.

— Думаю, мир можно спасти и по-другому, — ответил он. Констанция отчего-то улыбнулась и совсем не казалась в тот момент несчастной.

Если убрать из жизни человека один единственный крошечный момент, это может повлиять на судьбу всего мира. Если не застрелить парижского шоумена, его мальчик на побегушках никогда не закончит учёбу и не станет изучать робототехнику, никогда не создаст искусственный интеллект и не построит робота, тот робот никогда не возомнит себя человеком и не начнёт строить себе подобных, одна из его серийных моделей никогда не окажется в страшной тюрьме и никогда не встретит одного глупого путешественника во времени, путешественник во времени никогда не сбежит и никогда не спасёт Землю от разрушения. Вопрос: нужно ли стрелять парижскому шоумену в голову, чтобы спасти мир?

Ответ.


	6. Обычный день для смерти — Дарио Ломбарди

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ОЖП, Дарио Ломбарди; R; графичное описание крови

Когда мама наконец умерла, день был совершенно обычный.

От таких дней ожидаешь, что они будут либо ужасно дождливыми, с чёрными тучами, заволакивающими небо, и молниями, разрезающими небосвод, либо наоборот, очень-очень солнечными, таким прямо издевательски солнечным, с курчавыми облачками или без облачков вообще, и с птичками, и бабочками, и божьими коровками — если они вообще остались.

Но этот день был обычным. Было самое начало осени, и уже было ни тепло и ни холодно, дул ветер, но светило солнце, и, выйди ты на улицу, ты бы посмотрел вокруг и сказал: нормально.

Обычно.

Обычный день для смерти.

Дарио было четырнадцать. Маму он помнил хорошо, но урывками. Иногда из его памяти пропадали целые года. Иногда он просто не мог определить, когда произошло то или иное событие, и сколько времени между ними прошло. Некоторое он забывал совсем. Но другое, очень-очень многое, он помнил хорошо. Он помнил, как мама выходила вешать бельё одним весенним утром, когда лучи солнца оседали на ресницах яркими бликами. Он помнил, как, сидя за низким столом, она перебирала ягоды, что купила в Нео Версале. Он помнил, как от мамы пахло порохом и цветами. Он помнил её руки: это были руки человека, сотни раз державшего в руках оружие, у неё была грубая кожа, вся в мозолях и ссадинах, но отчего-то её прикосновения всегда были мягкими.

Дарио помнил, как мама гладила его этими руками по волосам, когда у него случился первый приступ астмы — если честно, это было настолько давно, что Дарио и сам не смог бы сказать, сколько лет ему тогда было.

Ещё он очень хорошо помнил, как мама умерла в тот обычный-обычный день.

На самом деле, о том, что мама умрёт, они все знали заранее. Просто они почему-то продолжали надеяться, что этот день наступит нескоро, может, через два года или через десять лет, или через двадцать. Но это только первое время — потом они стали надеяться, что этот день наступит побыстрее.

Мама умирала с кровью в горле. Кровь текла по её губам, и она сплёвывала кровь в кусок ткани, ткань становилась красной, а она всё сплёвывала и сплёвывала, и крови не было конца. Её кожа, когда-то розовая и живая, стара серой, шелушилась под пальцами, её ногти ломались, и волосы выпадали, и всё было в крови, в крови, в крови…

Под конец, она стала похожа на труп, который почему-то до сих пор разговаривал и иногда дышал. От неё пахло потом и смертью. Вокруг неё всё становилось красным. После того, как она обнимала Дарио, Дарио находил на себе кровавые пятна и клочки длинных тёмных волос. Умирать — это очень тяжело. Задыхаться — тяжело. Он знает.

Она подзывала их к себе по очереди и каждому шепнула что-то на ухо. Они никогда не рассказали друг другу, что это было; всего одна короткая фраза, потому что на большее у мамы просто не хватало дыхания.

Дарио она шепнула: будь смелым.

У него на ухе остался красный след крови с её губ. Мама задохнулась от того, что в её лёгких было слишком много крови: она кашляла и кашляла, а потом вдруг прекратила кашлять, и уже больше ничего не делала. Дарио боялся, что когда-нибудь задохнётся точно так же, как она.

Он до сих пор боится. Он не хочет умирать, но ещё сильнее он не хочет умирать так, как умирала его мама; он не хочет блевать кровью и капать слюной на подушку, пока всё его тело медленно покрывается струпьями и опадает на пол, как увядшие цветочные лепестки.

Тогда, в первый раз, который Дарио едва помнит, сквозь собственные хриплые вдохи и ещё более хриплые выдохи, он слышал только слова, которые шептала ему на ухо мама, когда её губы ещё не были в крови — дыши. Дыши. Просто дыши.

Будь смелым и дыши — то те два совета, что мама дала ему перед тем, как умереть. Она не была рядом слишком долго.

Они в будущем особо не верили в загробную жизнь и вещи вроде очищения после смерти и перерождение душ. Смерть — это смерть. У них смерть была на каждом углу, и за углом, и перед углом, и за две улицы до угла, идёшь себе идёшь, а вокруг: смерть, смерть, смерть. Им за глаза хватало смерти, что они видели за день, чтобы ночью придумывать, что там творится после неё. Но если — если — допустить, что загробный мир всё-таки был, и мама с небес смотрела за тем, чем там занимаются её дети, Дарио готов на что угодно поспорить, что уж в нём-то она бы точно очень-очень сильно разочаровалась. Она бы ничего не сказала, просто вздохнула бы и покачала бы головой, но это ещё хуже, чем если бы она что-то говорила. Он не очень-то хорошо следовал её советам.

Дарио надеялся, что загробного мира нет. Если есть, он не хотел бы туда попадать.

Когда мама наконец умерла, день был совершенно обычный. Дарио терпеть не может обычные дни.


	7. Ложь — это часть отношений — Анри/Гость

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Анри Кастафольт/Гость, Стелла Леруа, Маттео, Жюдит, Раф; PG-13; соулмейт!АУ, таймлайн второго сезона; лёгкие спойлеры к четвертому сезону; Гость опять пиздабол

Гость проснулся с отвратительным привкусом старых носков во рту и вслепую потянулся за бутылкой воды. Он, кажется, лежал в кресле и частично на полу в какой-то не слишком пригодной для сна позе, о чём тут же дала знать спина, в которой резко вспыхнула тупая боль, будто кто-то пытался вбить Гостю в позвоночник гвоздь. Гость поморщился. Кое-как он дотянулся до бутылки, но воды осталось так мало, что её едва ли хватило на глоток. Гость стряхнул оставшиеся на донышке капли себе на язык и отбросил бутылку в сторону. Та врезалась в стену, отскочила и, кажется, попала в одну из множества конструкций из металла и проводов, что занимали большую часть лаборатории.

Только после этого Гость всё-таки открыл глаза.

В лаборатории было темно и хорошо, но немного холодно: у них всегда ломалась батарея, а чинить всё не было времени. Анри сейчас спал где-то рядом с ней. Во сне он издавал забавные негромкие звуки перезагружающегося компьютера.

Теоретически, Анри не нужен был сон, как и еда, вода, тепло и другие вещи, которые нужны были людям для того, чтобы, ну, не умереть в мучениях от голода, жажды и обморожения. Это хитрые системы заставляли его думать, будто ему всё это нужно. Внутренние часы мерили время: час, десять, пятнадцать, эй, парень, да ты ужасно устал, тебе нужен сон. Внутренняя база данных соотносила изображение еды со вкусом: лимон — кислый, кофе — горький, сахар — сладкий, кофе с сахаром снова сладкий, а если добавить молоко, то вообще отлично. Внутренний детектор тепла измерял температуру: + 30 жара, - 30 — собачий холод. Очень хитрые системы. Идеальная симуляция живого организма. Может даже головную боль сымитировать (хотя по поводу последнего у Гостя были сомнения: иногда ему казалось, что Анри врёт про головную боль, чтобы не слушать очередной план по спасению мира).

Гость бросил взгляд на часы на своей машине времени: Анри всегда спал минута в минуту, проснётся — включится — только через час и семь минут.

Гость переполз поближе к батарее и задумчиво посмотрел в лицо Анри: вот сейчас он действительно больше был похож на робота, чем на человека. И ещё он слегка был похож на котика из-за тех размеренных приглушённых звуков. Гость осторожно поправил Анри съехавшие на бок гогглы, потом подумал немного и погладил его по волосам. Волосы у Анри были как качественный парик, мягкие и не по-человечески хорошие. У людей не бывает таких хороших волос, вечно что-нибудь сечётся или путается.

Тогда-то Гость и задел взглядом своё запястье.

— Блин, — негромко сказал он. Несколько секунд Гость просто тупо пялился на собственную руку, будто на ней вдруг отросла рука поменьше и теперь приветственно махала ему, а потом вскочил с места, позабыв и про ноющую спину, и про шаткие проводо-металлические конструкции вокруг.

— Блин блин блин, — бормотал он, выдвигая ящики и заглядывая под кресло, и роясь на столе, и шаря в полутьме по полу.

Нигде. Нигде его не было.

— Блин, — заключил Гость. Это попахивало катастрофой. Маленькой, но очень запарной катастрофой, с которой Гость очень, очень, ооочень сильно не хотел бы столкнуться снова.

Натянув на себя слегка запачканные кислотой штаны и ботинки на босу ногу (плащ уже был на Госте, потому что плащ слишком крут, чтобы снимать его на ночь, а без штанов можно и потерпеть), он ударил по кнопкам машины времени и исчез из лаборатории. Краем глаза он заметил непривычную вспышку света прямо перед тем, как испарился.

Когда он снова появился, вокруг него была уже не комфортно тёмная каморка, пахнущая машинным маслом и крепким кофе, а ярко освещённая полуденным солнцем квартира Рафа.

Как всегда, Гостя там встретили с распростёртыми объятиями.

— Ты опять здесь? — спросила Стелла очень угрожающим тоном.

Они сидели за столом и то ли очень поздно завтракали, то ли слишком рано обедали. Они — это Раф, Стелла, Маттео и Жюдит. Вчетвером они едва помещались за небольшим столиком в гостиной, что, впрочем, совсем не помешало Гостю подсесть к ним.

— Раф, дай мне маркер, — требовательно сказал он. Раф застыл с тостом в одной руке и ножом с кусочком масла на нём в другой.

— Зачем? — попытался уточнить он.

— Просто дай мне маркер!

Раф закатил глаза, отложил тост в сторону и вышел из комнаты, бубня себе под нос что-то о засранцах из будущего, которые нагло вмешиваются в его личную жизни и мешают строить здоровые отношения со Стеллой. Как будто их отношения когда-то были здоровыми.

Гость взял салфетку, послюнявил её и принялся оттирать размазавшийся по коже большим невнятным пятном чёрный рисунок. Как это вообще могло произойти? Он попал под дождь? Нет, это бы Гость запомнил. В душ сходил? Ну это тем более нет.

— Опять собираешься дурить своего дружка? — скучающим тоном спросила Жюдит, помешивая молоко в чашке кофе, пока Маттео мазал на её круассан очень тонкий слой земляничного варенья. Наверное, Жюдит была на диете. Зачем человеку, который столько пьёт ночью, днём пытаться соблюдать диету, Гость не знал.

— Это мерзко, — заметила Стелла.

Гость фыркнул.

— Это для всеобщего блага, — ответил он. — Нет, Раф, мне нужен маркер с тонким стержнем.

Раф закатил глаза ещё сильнее и снова исчез за дверью. Из коридора донеслись вялые возмущения.

— Общее благо заключается в том, что тебе лень иметь дело с роботом, который слишком часто вырубается, и поэтому ты дуришь его как выпускник восьмиклассницу? — уточнила Жюдит. Ей было не столько жаль Анри (Гость вообще не был уверен, что в арсенале Жюдит есть такая эмоция, как жалость), сколько хотелось в очередной раз ткнуть Гостя лицом в его неправоту.

Это было дважды тупо, потому что он был прав.

— Или, — продолжила Жюдит тоном одновременно совершенно не заинтересованным и ужасно едким, — ты просто комплексуешь из-за того, что у тебя нет метки и тебе никогда не обломится, и пытаешься это компенсировать.

— Это расизм, — на автомате ответил Гость.

Скорее всего, это ничего общего не имело с расизмом, и Жюдит как раз собиралась об этом сообщить, но её прервала Стелла.

— Метка никак не связана с романтическими отношениями, — сказала она, и вид при этом у неё был человека, попавшего в зыбучие пески и старательно пытающегося убедить себя в том, что это вовсе не так. Вошедший в комнату Раф согласно закивал и, сев рядом со Стеллой, взял её за руку. На его лице застыло выражение влюблённого школьника. Стелла поморщилась.

— Ну да, вам-то лучше знать, — пробормотал Гость, отнимая у Рафа маркер, о котором тот успел забыть в ту же секунду, когда Стелла вроде как кажется заговорила об их отношениях. Раф любил разговаривать об их отношениях. Может, хобби у него такое было, или ещё чего.

Сам Гость и рад бы слышать об этом пореже, да не мог: они то ли специально время такое подгадывали и начинали обсуждать свою жизнь именно в тот момент, когда Гость оказывался рядом, то ли просто трепались об этом при каждом удобном случае. Если бы Гостя не тошнило от этой темы так сильно, он бы может и высказался о том, что у них ничего не выйдет не потому что у Стеллы на запястье нарисована корона, а у Рафа ворота (или прямоугольник без низа или число Пи, Гость никогда не мог понять, что это, но в любом случае выглядело ужасно скучно), а потому что Стелла слишком хороша для Рафа, но сейчас он просто принялся рисовать на своей руке штрих код. Гость делал это столько раз, что ему уже больше не нужно было сверяться с оригиналом, который он как-то перерисовал, когда Анри в очередной раз вырубился.

— … это совсем ничего не значит, — донеслось до ушей Гостя. Он вроде как пытался абстрагироваться от этого разговора, но Стелла сидела прямо рядом с ним. — Вы же с Маттео не встречаетесь.

Маттео бросил на Стеллу печальный взгляд щеночка, забытого под дождём, который заставил бы Тома Харди собрать манатки и навсегда оставить карьеру актёра.

— Я его босс. Это хуже, — ответила Жюдит. Маттео вздохнул и передал ей круассан.

— И почему у тебя вообще нет метки? — спросил Раф. У него была какая-то потрясающая супер-способность спрашивать курьёзные вопросы в паузы, возникающие во время бестолковых разговоров. Наверное, это была его единственная супер-способность.

— Потому что, — раздражённо ответил Гость, — я из будущего. В будущем полно таких как я. И это расизм.

— Мне одному кажется, что он врёт? — поинтересовался Раф, кажется, только у Стеллы, но закивали все сидящие за столом, причём с таким видом, будто они были экспертами по будущему, что было фигнёй — Гость тут единственный эксперт по будущему. Он сам из будущего. Он из такого будущего-будущего, что этим даже не снилось.

— Это с чего вы вдруг начали обсуждать мою личную жизнь? — раздражённо спросил он, засовывая маркер в карман. Раф себе новый в ближайшем магазине купит, а Гостю, чтобы его достать в своём времени, нужно тащиться в Нео Версаль или куда похуже (потому что он из будущего. Он уже упоминал, что он из будущего?).

— С тех пор как ты сюда вломился? — ответила Жюдит. Гость изобразил деланную, но очень артистичную обиду.

— Всё, хватит, — объявил он, поднимаясь из-за стола, — некогда мне тут с вами сидеть, — Гость взял со стола тарелку с круассанами, банку варенья и упаковку овсяного печенья и, с трудом удерживая это в руках, нажал на кнопку машины времени.

— Может мне его грохнуть? — спросил Маттео, наблюдая за тем, как Гость исчезает вместе с круассаном Жюдит, который та имела неосторожность положить в общую тарелку.

— Нет, — сказала Жюдит ледяным тоном. — Пускай страдает.

К счастью для Гостя, он этих слов уже не услышал, и, возможно, именно благодаря этому сможет спать по ночам. Никому не захочется слышать угрозы Жюдит, особенно когда знаешь, что её угрозы всегда исполняются. Обычно здоровенным вооружённым мужиком.

Гость красиво поставил тарелку с круассанами на Кастабота, который лежал на столе и заряжался от батареи через длинный провод (теперь ясно, почему она в очередной раз не греет), и облизал слегка перепачканные вареньем пальцы. Если считать, сколько времени прошло здесь с тех пор, как он ушёл, получится едва ли несколько мгновений: в ту секунду, когда он появился, воздух всё ещё был озарён вспышкой от прыжка в прошлое Гостя-тридцатиминутной-давности. Так вот что это было. Надо в следующий раз считать время аккуратнее. Так можно и с прошлым собой встретиться. Встречи с другим собой никогда не заканчивались для Гостя хорошо.

Он остановился посреди комнаты, всё ещё наполненной тихим гулом и едва различимым тиканьем множества машин, что стояли по углам и на полу, и на столе, и друг на друге, и едва уловимым завыванием мертвяков за тяжёлой дверью, и здесь было не то чтобы тихо, но после шумной и яркой квартиры Рафа Гость словно окунулся в тишину, и это тишина так гудела в ушах. Гость сел на пол рядом с Анри, потом придвинулся ближе. Потом — ещё ближе. Потом на то расстояние, с которого, наверное, если хорошо постараться, уже можно было бы услышать сердцебиение, будь у Анри сердце, но у него там были только провода и микросхемы и хитрые-хитрые системы, заставляющие Анри думать, будто сердце на самом деле есть.

Гость был прав. Гость никому не лгал. Ну то есть, он довольно часто лгал, он лгал постоянно. Он лгал, когда нужно было спасти мир от ужасного наводнения и сильнейшие засухи, он лгал, когда ему нужно было что-то получить, а ему не давали, он лгал, когда друзья спрашивали, почему на его запястье нет метки — нет настоящей метки, — но об этом он лгал только чуть-чуть, да и то только потому что, скажи он правду, ему бы не поверили. Там, откуда он, действительно полно таких как он, без метки. Целый мир таких как он.

Но Анри Гость не лгал. Не об этом, по крайней мере.

Гость посмотрел в лицо Анри, и оно было точно таким же, каким полчаса (минуты две) назад, каким будет спустя десять лет, двадцать, тридцать. Гость склонил голову на бок и задумчиво коснулся губами губ Анри: ему это больше казалось похожим не на поцелуй, а на один из тех обедов в дорогом ресторане, когда перед тобой ставят какое-то блюдо, которое ты никогда не пробовал, и выглядит красиво, но ты совсем не знаешь, какой вкус у него будет. Вот только Гость знал, потому что у Анри губы всегда были одного и того же вкуса, Гость просто надеялся, что когда-нибудь получится другой.

У Анри на губах всегда был привкус пепла (у Гостя на губах обычно был привкус крови).

Он так и лежал рядом, пока гул систем вдруг не оборвался, очень резко, будто их вдруг разбудили, и теперь они спешили проснуться. У Анри, когда он включается, очень растерянный взгляд.

— Стелла угостила нас круассанами, — сказал Гость, не делая попыток слезть с Анри. Лежать на нём почему-то казалось совершенно естественным, тем более, что Анри, казалось, и сам не возражал.

— Опять спизд…

— Опять украл, да, — признался Гость. Несколько мгновений в Анри сражались гуманист, который говорил, что красть чужую еду плохо и нужно немедленно её вернуть, и желание поесть круассанов (которого на самом деле не было, но оно как бы было, хитрые системы, мать их).

— Я сделаю кофе, — наконец объявил Анри, скидывая с себя Гостя. Тот самодовольно улыбнулся. Это явно было его пагубное влияние.

Гость перевернулся на спину и какое-то время так и лежал на полу, наблюдая за тем, как Анри заваривает кофе.

Он не лгал: это не было совсем ложью. Ему бы хотелось когда-нибудь рассказать, что метки не настоящие, что свою он нарисовал за пять минут, и что на самом деле у них обоих и нет никаких меток вовсе. Но это не ложь, потому что это неважно.

Гость и безо всяких меток про них всё знает.


	8. За особые заслуги — Жюдит

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жюдит; G; AU к первому сезону, в котором Жюдит не дала Рафу сжечь инструкцию к машине времени

Ей выписали орден «За особые заслуги» и повесили её фотографию в рамочку сотрудника года. Ей намекнули, что у неё хороший шанс попасть под повышение.

— Немногие становятся Старшим Инквизитором в твоём возрасте, Жюдит, — сказали ей.

Когда она сталкивалась в коридоре с младшими сотрудниками, те отдавали ей честь и просились сделать с ней селфи.

— Да, спасибо, — отвечала она каждый раз.

Ей выписали орден, и она бросила его из окна. На следующий день сосед принёс его обратно.

— Вы, должно быть, потеряли, — сказал он, слегка подрагивающими от волнения морщинистыми руками протягивая ей завёрнутый в салфетку орден, будто, коснись он серебряной поверхности, его кожу прожгло бы насквозь.

— Да, — ответила она, — спасибо.

Она утопила орден в реке, но его выловила служба очистки воды. Она не могла от него избавиться.

Она носила орден приколотым к карману пиджака, и всем казалось, будто это из гордости, и тоже ею гордились. Это не было гордостью, это было клеймом. Напоминанием, чтобы не забывать.

Она никогда не испытывала жалости к тем, кого убивала — она убила слишком многих, чтобы начинать их жалеть. Она не испытывала стыда, чувства вины или грусти.

Если честно, она вообще ничего не чувствовала, кроме отчаяния.

— Ты спасла нас всех, Жюдит, — говорили ей. — Мы здесь только благодаря тебе.

Её звали в Академию Патруля читать лекции, и студенты смотрели на неё горящими глазами. К ней подходили на улице молодые девушки и молодые юноши в кадетской униформе и признавались, что мечтают стать такими, как она.

— Да, я очень признательна, — отвечала она.

Её грамоты копились на стене. Каждую ночь она сидела напротив них с бутылкой вина, потому что ничего другого ей не оставалось.

Всё, что она сделала, ничего не стоит.

— Большое спасибо за аудиенцию, мадам, — говорили ей. О ней рассказывали истории, ставшие легендами, и легенды, ничего общего не имеющие с реальностью. Она скрывалась за голографическим экраном, скрывая в тени ссохшееся от старости лицо.

Она уже ничего не отвечала.

— Вы обвиняетесь во вмешательстве в течение времени и попытке переписать историю, — сказали ей. Она навела на них пистолет и вышибла им мозги. Её грамоты и ордена горели вместе с её квартирой, по которой она разлила бензин.

— Да пошли вы, — ответила она, забивая координаты в машину времени, — нахрен Временной Патруль.

Она возвращается в прошлое, чтобы не позволить себе не позволить парнишке без имени спасти мир. Нахрен Патруль, лучше ему дайте орден.

По крайней мере, то, что он делает, чего-то стоит.


	9. Она горит внутри — односторонний Дарио/Жюдит

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> односторонний Дарио Ломбарди/Жюдит; PG-13; спойлеры к третьему сезону

У Жюдит бледная кожа и алые губы, и глаза, пылающие яростью, и в этом есть что-то абсолютно прекрасное, в этом есть что-то от умирающего дикого зверя или от огня, охватившего лес, или от стихийного бедствия, стирающего с лица земли город за городом.

Когда некрофилы, эти огромные туши, закованные в раковины брони, притащили её к клетке, она всё ещё дышала, дышала и смотрела на Дарио этим своим мутным, умирающим, озлобленным взглядом, будто для неё ничего не стоило прямо сейчас вырваться и перегрызть ему глотку, вот так, зубами, прокусить сухожилия и артерии, и оставить его задыхаться где-нибудь на полу.

Но сейчас она и сама понемногу задыхалась.

Когда Дарио смотрел ей в глаза, то думал, что хотел бы оставить её в живых, но это почти то же самое, что выпускать тигрицу гулять на свободе. О чём, глядя ему в глаза, думает Жюдит, Дарио не знал. Скорее всего о чём-то, подразумевающим его медленную и мучительную смерть.

Дарио всегда боялся задохнуться.

Это не совсем любовь, потому что любовь — это слишком возвышенное чувство для такого, как он. Это скорее что-то вроде восхищения или наваждения, или чёрт его знает чего. Если бы это было любовью, возможно, сейчас всё было бы по-другому. Если бы Жюдит была такой хладнокровной, какой хотела казаться, то не лежала бы сейчас в грязной камере с дыркой в животе.

Дарио смотрел на неё исподтишка, а те двое, лупоглазая блондиночка, на которую Жозеф возлагал столько надежд, и этот, как его, они даже не замечали. Жюдит металась там в полубреду, её почти не было видно, разве что копну ярко-рыжих волос, но Дарио и так знал, что даже сейчас она красивая, даже сейчас в её взгляде есть это звериное выражение.

Если бы Жюдит была такой хладнокровной, какой хотела казаться, она не предала бы их тогда, год назад, когда всё было чуть проще, чем сейчас, хотя они и тогда были в полной заднице. Она бы получила свои документы и осталась бы в прошлом, она осталась бы, со своей бледной кожей и алыми губами, и глазами, пылающими яростью, она бы осталась.

Дарио хочется думать, что в этом «если бы» между ними что-то было, но он всегда был скорее пессимистом, он знает, что в какой бы временной линии они не находились бы, он не мог бы ничего большего, кроме как смотреть со стороны. Только не он.

Когда гремит взрыв, весь мир переворачивается, и в ушах сразу появляется мерзкий, протяжный писк, будто какую-нибудь сирену заело, и теперь она судорожно визжит (Дарио очень смутно помнит, как звучит сирена, откуда-то из очень далёкого детства, когда они ещё жили в одном из тех огороженных колючей проволокой городов, что точно так же визжали каждый раз, когда у забора появлялись зомби или некрофилы вроде тех, что сейчас стерегут клетку).

Когда гремит взрыв, весь мир вдруг расплывается, будто кто-то взял сухую тряпку и размазал по нему всю грязь, что успела там накопиться. Дарио видит только неясные тени и яркое пятно рыжих волос где-то впереди.

От поднявшейся пыли становится трудно дышать. Воздух сразу становится каким-то колким, будто наполненным миллионами крошечных иголочек; пыль проникает в лёгкие со вдохом, но вместо того, чтобы вырваться наружу вместе с углекислым газом, так там и остаётся.

Миллионы крошечных иголочек душат его изнутри.

Волосы Жюдит кажутся похожими на брызги крови, на неловкое движение перемазанной красной краской кисти.

Дарио кашляет, пытаясь выплюнуть миллиарды иголочек, миллиарды горьких пылинок, а потом поднимается и берёт пистолет, и бежит следом за брызгами крови на полу.

Если бы Жюдит была хоть чуточку такой хладнокровной, какой хотела казаться...

В последние секунды своей жизни она всё ещё кусается. Она плюётся выстрелами будто ядом, и яд раздирает чужую плоть, оставляя у её ног трупы. Жюдит сейчас очень красивая. Она горит внутри. Если оставить её истекать кровью, она сморщится и стухнет, и превратится в пепел и грязь. Дарио почти чувствует себя обязанным убить её правильно, убить её разом, чтобы Жюдит взорвалась и сгорела в этом красивом взрыве. Он должен. Только он и должен.

У Жюдит бледная кожа и алые губы, и глаза, пылающие яростью, и в этом есть что-то абсолютно прекрасное.

Нет — шепчет она, хрипло и с кровью в каждом слове, — нет, шепчет, только не ты.

Дарио смотрит в её пылающий взгляд и понимает, что да.

Я.


	10. Бог не спасёт королеву — Клодильда IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Клодильда IV, Защитник; PG-13; кидфик, лёгкие спойлеры к четвёртому сезону; авторские хэдканоны по поводу имён некоторых персонажей

Клотильда осторожно открыла дверь и прильнула к щели, стараясь рассмотреть, что происходит снаружи: отсюда ей были видны только огромный кусок серой стены и спина охранника, который стоял неподалёку и скучал. Девочка поправила съехавший капюшон: Селестин появится в любую секунду, нужно быть готовой вовремя выскользнуть наружу и сбежать через ведущие из дворца ворота.

Не то чтобы Клотильда убегала часто. Если убегать очень часто, охранников у двери станет не один, а четыре, и тут уже никакая Селестин не поможет. Нужно убегать тогда, когда никто уже не будет ждать от тебя побега. Клотильда может и не была самой умной, но по части хитрых планов могла дать фору кому угодно.

Сегодняшний план был двенадцатым по счёту искромётным планом хитроумного побега (Клотильда работала над названием). Он заключался в том, чтобы использовать природную способность Селестин как средство отвлечения внимания охранника и собственные ноги как средство быстрого передвижения из одной точки в другую.

Природной особенностью Селестин было занудство. Наверное, это было как-то связано с тем, что её отец был советником короля: советникам полагается быть занудливыми, и, наверное, Селестин это тоже передалось. Если не считать этого, Селестин была очень хорошей, и всегда помогала Клотильде сбегать, а потом никому об этом не рассказывала, хотя Клотильда знала, что ей очень хочется рассказать — все зануды ужасно правильные. Клотильда это ценила. Она решила, что, когда сама станет королевой, обязательно даст Селестин какой-нибудь титул.

— Прошу прощения, уважаемый, — услышала Клотильда из-за двери. Это без сомнений была Селестин. Только она в пятнадцать лет говорила так, будто ей все сорок, и она престарелый учитель с седой бородой. То, что нужно, чтобы утомить охранника. — Скажите, известно ли Вам что-нибудь о трактатах Стефании Маер…

— Господи, уже скучно, — пробормотала себе под нос Клотильда. Как только охранник был полностью захвачен в ловушку Селестин, она бесшумно открыла дверь и выбежала наружу. Прежде, чем скрыться за поворотом, Клотильда показала Селестин большой палец, но та, кажется, слишком сильно вошла в роль и уже начала рассуждать о символизме. Это плохой знак. Клотильда не удивится, если Селестин всё ещё будет здесь к тому моменту, как она вернётся. Бедный охранник. Нужно будет принести ему кошачьего корма в качестве извинений за неизлечимую психологическую травму.

Стоило только Клотильде шагнуть на улицы Нео Версаля, как её уши тут же наполнились шумом, звуками голосов, руганью, стуком колёс о камни и нескончаемыми криками торговцев, доносящихся с каждого угла. Повсюду были люди, грязные, неухоженные, пахнущие грязью и потом, улыбающиеся друг другу сгнившими зубами, и, хотя Клотильде было мерзко смотреть на них, она не могла не улыбаться в ответ. Пускай на улицах было грязно: ей эта грязь сейчас нравилась больше, чем дворец, в котором ничего никогда не происходит.

Клотильда посильнее закуталась в шарф и направилась к одной из лавочек, стоящей неподалёку.

Одежду ей тоже достала Селестин. Селестин можно было выходить на улицу, когда ей захочется, поэтому она хорошо знала, как должны выглядеть люди снаружи. Сейчас ничто в Клотильде не выдавало её королевское происхождение. Разве что блистательность — но это уже ни под какими лохмотьями не скрыть.

В лавочке продавались всякие украшения для простолюдинов: кольца из проволоки, броши, сделанные из расплавившихся кусков стекла, ржавые ключи, болтающиеся на полусгнивших шнурках. У простолюдинов были странные вкусы.

Клотильда приметила бусы из разнопёрых пуговиц. Ей нравилось покупать вещи, продающиеся в городе, пускай большую их часть она никогда и не наденет. Дело не в том, чтобы носить. Ей просто нравилось хранить эти вещи у себя.

— Сколько за эти бусы? — деловито спросила она, вставая на мыски, чтобы лучше доставать до прилавка.

— Семь монет, юная барышня, — ответил ей продавец, долговязый лысеющий мужчина, голос которого звучал будто раскаты грома, заглушая шум вокруг. Наверное, он не первый год торговал, вот и научился так громко разговаривать.

Будь рядом Селестин, она бы непременно сказала, что семь монет за такую чушь — сущее надувательство, но, к счастью, её рядом не было. Клотильда открыла небольшую сумочку, болтающуюся на плече, и отсчитала восемь монет.

— Сдачу себе оставь, — сказала она, подцепляя с прилавка бусы и кидая их себе в сумку. Громогласный продавец проводил её слегка растерянным взглядом. Наверное, не ожидал увидеть кого-то настолько блистательного в этой помойке.

Обычно, когда Селестин ходила на рынок вместе с Клотильдой, всё проходило гладко и нудно. Когда она не ходила с Клотильдой, с Клотильдой обязательно что-нибудь приключалось. Сегодняшнее что-нибудь оказалось двумя здоровыми, дурно пахнущими мужиками, загородившими Клотильде проход, когда та пыталась пробиться к лавке со шляпками. Ей очень приглянулась одна металлическая шляпка с дырками, сейчас все в таких ходили.

— Привет, юная барышня, — сказал один из них. В его бороде, похожей на гнездо гигантской птицы, застряли крошки и веточки. Клотильде не понравилось, как он сказал это «юная барышня». Он словно пытался походить на громогласного продавца, но выходило у него плохо. — Не хотите и у нас что-нибудь купить?

Клотильда нахмурилась и на всякий случай сделала шаг назад.

— Нет, — ответила она строго, хотя сложно быть строгой, когда над тобой нависают две вонючие туши, — не хочу.

— Почему же? — с деланной обидой спросил второй. Его лицо походило на старую сливу. Клотильда так и назвала их про себя: Борода и Слива. — Мы предлагаем отличный товар!

— К-какой? — спросила девочка, всё ещё старательно отходя назад.

— Твою жизнь, — Борода улыбнулся, обнажая ряд чёрных зубов, — в обмен на все твои монеты.

Клотильде захотелось ударить себя по лбу. Отлично сработано! Покупать бусы за семь монет, да ещё одну давать в придачу, на глазах у ворюг вроде этих. Конечно они увидят девочку с сумкой денег и решат её обобрать! Пять баллов, Клотильда, пять баллов!

Пока Клотильда была занята тем, что злилась на саму себя, Слива выудил из кармана нож и теперь поигрывал им в своих огромных ручищах, будто так, забавы ради. Вот теперь это уже совсем не было приключением. Клотильде хотелось закричать, завизжать, позвать стражу и во всём им признаться, чтобы они побили этих вонючих уродов и переломали им все кости, но страх застрял в её горле, и вместо крика наружу вырвался только жалобный писк.

— Так что, барышня? — Борода положил ей руку на плечо. Она казалось такой тяжёлой, что Клотильда испугалась, как бы тяжесть этой руки не вогнала её под землю. Сейчас Клотильда жалела, что ей вообще пришёл в голову этот чёртов искромётный план хитроумного побега, будь он неладен. Она даже не могла ничего ответить, а Борода всё улыбался ей своими гнилыми пеньками во рту.

— Эй, оставьте её в покое! — крикнул кто-то сзади. Это был не стражник: голос был мальчишечий. Борода выпустил Клотильду скорее из растерянности.

Клотильда обернулась: парнишка если и был старше её, то ненамного. Он сжал руки в кулаки и старался выглядеть угрожающим, но угрожающим выглядеть у него не получалось.

— Слыш, Раймон, забей на неё, — сказала крутящаяся возле него девчушка, — она сама виновата, в мажорских одёжках шастать.

— Она не мажорская! — возмутилась Клотильда. — Это обычная одежда!

— Ещё какая мажорская! — крикнула девчушка.

Борода и Слива растеряно переглянулись и бросились на Клотильду.

— Беги! — крикнул ей Раймон, впрочем, Клотильда и без его ценного совета уже рванула прочь, ухватившись за полы длинной юбки. Она слышала, как позади неё раздаются крики, и как один из воров, Клотильда не была уверена, кто именно, громко ругается на Раймона — тот, кажется, поставил подножку или что-то вроде этого, — но второй всё ещё бежал следом, и Клотильда не могла обернуться и посмотреть, что там происходит.

Она надеялась, что тот парнишка Раймон будет в порядке. У неё не было времени, чтобы проверить: тот, второй, что бежал за ней, был очень близко, совсем рядом, орал ей вслед оскорбления и грозился вспороть кишки. Клотильда знала, что, если она остановится, так и будет, поэтому и не останавливалась.

Клотильда бежала сквозь толпу, плутая между людьми и телегами, и лавочками, и ящиками, бежала, пока перед ней не оказался забор. Она резко затормозила в нескольких шагах от него.

— Попалась, маленькая сука! — услышала Клотильда. Она вспомнила про вспоротые кишки.

— Ну твою же мать, — пробормотала она, глубоко вдохнула и нырнула в небольшую дыру в заборе, слишком маленькую для взрослого человека, но в самый раз для пятнадцатилетней девочки. После этого, она уже не останавливалась: она бежала и бежала вперёд, хотя в боку уже кололо, и дышать стало тяжело. Мир мелькал перед глазами, и оборачиваться было страшно, но обернуться пришлось.

Клотильда застыла в ужасе в ту же секунду, когда увидела, что происходит за её спиной.

Вора не было. Не было его дружка, не было парнишки Раймона и той раздражающей девочки, не было лавок и торговцев, и людей в грязной одежде, не было ничего. Не было рынка.

Не было города.

Она была снаружи.

Клотильда стояла в тишине несколько мгновений, а потом расплакалась.

— Глупые воры! — крикнула она, размазывая по лицу слёзы. Лучше бы ей кишки вспороли, а теперь её сожрут зомби, и она тоже станет зомби, и будет есть других людей, которые точно так же случайно попали в пустошь.

— Глупая дырка! — крикнула она, пиная землю, отчего песчинки поднялись в воздух и стали похожи на одно из тех кислотных облаков, что иногда проплывали над Нео Версалем. Кто вообще оставляет дырки наружу? Теперь её поймают некрофилы и убьют. А потом изнасилуют. Или сначала изнасилуют, потом убьют, а потом изнасилуют ещё раз.

Клотильда кричала и плакала, и пинала песок, будто это песок был виноват в том, что она тут оказалась, и слёзы вперемешку с соплями катились по её лицу, и ей только и оставалось, что вытирать их рукавом. Потом, когда плачь превратился в бессильный надрывный хрип, Клотильда услышала вой.

Это не было похоже на вой собаки или волка, или ещё какого животного. Это было похоже на вой умирающего от какой-нибудь тяжёлой болезни, страдающего от невыносимой боли, это было похоже на стон, на мольбу о помощи. Животное не может издавать таких звуков — человек может. Мёртвый человек.

Клотильда закрыла рот руками. Доплакалась. Теперь на её плачь сползались мертвяки. И десяти минут снаружи не протянула. Надо было слушать Селестин и сидеть дома. Жалко её. Себя тоже жалко.

Клотильда сделала шаг в сторону, и её нога провалилась вниз вместе с песком и землёй, на которой уже никогда не вырастут трава и цветы. Она и не заметила, что остановилась у огромной ямы, а сейчас летела в эту яму кубарем.

Внизу была какая-то свалка. Старые машины без колёс, ржавые железяки, обрывки одежды: всё полезное, что можно было найти в этой яме, уже было на прилавках Нео Версаля, а здесь остался только хлам, которому даже с большой фантазией невозможно найти применения. Зато здесь не было зомби. Клотильда надеялась, что их здесь не было.

Она огляделась по сторонам: где-то точно должна была остаться лестница тех, кто залезал сюда до неё. Нужно просто поискать.

Вой всё ещё доносился откуда-то сверху. Он становился всё ближе и ближе: Клотильда не стала дожидаться, пока мертвяки дойдут до ямы: их яма не остановит. Нужно найти где спрятаться.

Она пошла вперёд, осторожно переступая через жестяной хлам. Сколько же лет нужно было выбрасывать сюда ненужные вещи, чтобы, когда торгаши растащили половину, ещё так много осталось?

Клотильда была на полпути к центру ямы, когда всё-таки обо что-то споткнулась. Она больно ударилась носом о землю и уже собиралась подняться и пнуть то, обо что, чем бы это ни было, она споткнулась, когда поняла: это чьи-то ноги. Клотильда с трудом подавила вскрик.

Ноги были длинные, наверное, их хозяин был очень высоким, из ног рос таз и торс, хотя скорее всего это ноги росли из таза, потом были две руки и голова, и лицо…

Нет, лица не было. Не было кожи, и мяса тоже не было, вместо них были пласты металла, а там, где их не хватало, торчали провода. И были ещё глаза, вечно открытые, похожие чем-то на объектив одного из тех фотографирующих устройств, которые продавались на рынке за огромные деньги. А вот нижней челюсти не было, будто она потерялась где-то, и теперь из образовавшейся дырки тоже свисали провода. Это было что-то вроде скелета, только металлического. Клотильда вспомнила, как папа Селестин однажды рассказывал про то, как в прошлом было полным-полно металлических людей. Они умели думать только те мысли, которые обычные люди, не металлические, клали им в голову, и на самом деле были ненастоящими людьми. Клотильде казалось это несправедливым.

Папа Селестин называл таких роботами.

Этот робот вроде как был сломан, хотя Клотильде всё равно казалось, будто он за ней смотрит. Наверное, это из-за глаз. Глаза у него были немного жуткие. Интересно, как долго он тут был? Если долго, то точно сломанный: был бы не сломанный, давно бы кто-нибудь унёс. И одежда на нём странная, будто какая-то форма. Чёрная, порванная, а на груди — две белые полоски. Робот был не страшным, потому что, раз он сломанный, то и не сделает ей ничего.

Клотильда так увлеклась рассматриванием робота, что совсем забыла прислушиваться к вою, а когда вспомнила, ей вдруг показалось, что он совсем близко.

Она зажмурилась: ей не хотелось оборачиваться, но с закрытыми глазами вой был ещё громче, а может, он просто приближался, оттого так и казалось. Наверное, мертвяки тоже попадали в яму следом за ней, плелись и плелись за запахом человеческой кожи, а сейчас вот нашли. Клотильда всё же обернулась и увидела, как замаячили сквозь ряды старых машин гниющие уродливые трупы. Она стала отползать назад и, в конце концов, уткнулась в грудь робота, но робот ничего не мог ей сделать, а вот зомби ещё как могли, зомби могли её съесть.

Клотильда закрыла голову руками и зажмурилась снова. Раз её всё равно съедят, она, по крайней мере, не увидит уродливых морд мертвяков. Она всё ещё будет слышать их завывания и чуять запах сгнившего мяса, но это уже что-то, хотя всё так же страшно. Клотильда снова заплакала. Ей ничего не оставалось другого, кроме как плакать, но это была очень подходящая ситуация для плача. Её собирались съесть: когда плакать, если не сейчас?

Говорят, в такие моменты жизнь должна проноситься перед глазами, но, наверное, Клотильда была слишком молода, чтобы умирать, поэтому перед глазами вместо жизни расплывались разноцветные пятна от того, что она слишком сильно зажмурилась.

Сквозь вой, звучащий уже совсем рядом, Клотильда услышала какие-то странные приглушённые звуки, немного похожие на те, что издаёт тесак мясника, ударяясь об особо жирный кусок мяса. Один за другим, завывания прерывались. Клотильда открыла глаза только когда исчез последний: мертвяки лежали на земле, и из круглых дырочек в их проеденных червяками голов текла вонючая кровь. Из вытянутой руки робота шёл дымок.

Клотильда вскочила на ноги и отошла от робота. Робот смотрел на неё. Теперь она точно была уверена, что дело не в глазах: робот правда на неё смотрел.

— Ты что, живой? — осторожно спросила она. Робот не ответил. Он не мог ответить, у него не было нижней челюсти. Да и вряд ли робота можно было назвать живым. — Ты… ты меня слышишь? — спросила тогда Клотильда.

Робот кивнул. Его шея скрипнула. Клотильда немного постояла на месте, а потом всё же решилась сделать шаг навстречу роботу.

— Меня зовут Клотильда IV, — представилась она. — У тебя есть имя?

Робот мотнул головой, но как-то неуверенно, будто и сам до конца не знал, есть ли у него имя или нет. Может быть, он лежал тут так долго, что и сам забыл своё имя. Это нехорошо. Клотильде так не нравилось. А ещё ей было жаль робота. Когда — если, вдруг — она уйдёт, робот так и останется валяться в куче металлолома. Тогда он точно сломается.

Клотильда вдруг подумала, что, если бы у неё был свой робот, она могла бы ходить куда угодно когда угодно, и не бояться воров с ножами и слюнявых зомби. А роботу не пришлось бы здесь ржаветь. Может, Клотильде даже удалось бы приделать ему новое красивое лицо.

— Слушай, — сказала Клотильда, садясь напротив робота, — хочешь пойти со мной? Я принцесса. И я живу в клёвом дворце. Там гораздо круче, чем тут. Если бы ты пошёл со мной, мог бы стать моим охранником.

Робот склонил голову на бок, словно обдумывая её предложение. Клотильда не знала, как роботы думают, но этот явно думал очень упорно, не сводя при этом с неё своих механических глаз. На мгновение ей даже показалось, будто робот вовсе отключился, батарейка села или ещё что, но потом робот зашевелился, и каждое его движение сопровождалось мягким поскрипыванием.

Когда он поднимался на ноги, Клотильда заметила на его руке, на которой ещё осталась синтетическая кожа, очень похожая на настоящую, квадрат из полосок разной ширины. Интересно, что это значит.

Робот помог Клотильде выбраться из ямы: это оказалось для него проще простого. Он мог бы уйти со свалки очень-очень давно, но почему-то этого не делал. Должно быть, от того, что иди ему было некуда. Это плохо, когда некуда идти.

Очертания Нео Версаля отчётливо виднелись на окрашенном подступающим закатом горизонте: Клотильда не успела убежать так уж далеко, но в одиночку ей обратно было бы не добраться. Робот посадил её себе на плечи, и там Клотильда чувствовала себя лучше, чем на любом троне.

Иногда им попадались мертвяки, бредущие куда-то маленькими стайками, и тогда робот вытягивал руку, и из его ладони вырывался выстрел.

— Знаешь что, — сказала Клотильда, когда они подходили к воротам. Ещё на полпути она сняла с себя шарф и замотала им лицо робота, чтобы люди вокруг не пугались. Ей оно уже не казалось таким уж страшным. — Я придумала тебе имя. Я решила, что обычное тебе не подойдёт, так что я буду звать тебя Защитник. Тебе нравится?

Робот немного подумал и кивнул. Клотильда радостно улыбнулась.

Она не знала, о чём Защитник сейчас думал, но вот она точно знала, чем они займутся, когда войдут в город: найдут тех воров и надают им по первое число. А потом они найдут парнишку Раймона и купят ему кошачьего корма.

Это будет её тринадцатый по счёту искромётный план.


	11. Констанции здесь нет — дарк!Констанция/Гость

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dark!Констанция/Гость; R; спойлеры к третьему сезону; TW: нонкон (!!!)

Она смотрела на своё отражение в зеркале и не видела там Констанцию. Констанции не было. Она отошла, не оставив записки. В отражении был кто-то чужой, холодный, с улыбкой, похожей на шипение змеи, а Констанция — она где-то в другом месте.

Иногда она чувствует запах крови на своих руках. У Констанции руки пахли мукой и сахаром. Констанция смотрела на мир восторженным робким взглядом, но потом её жизнь полетела к чёртовой матери, и Констанция куда-то ушла.

Она не знала, когда Констанция вернётся.

Когда голова Жозефа слетела с плеч, разбрызгивая всюду алую кровь, она неловко, нервно смеялась. Она смеялась до тех пор, пока смех из нервного не стал искренним. Она убила человека. Она ничего не почувствовала.

Оказалось, в 2015-м гораздо больше путешественников во времени, чем она думала. Некоторые бежали из своего времени, надеясь на лучшую жизнь, некоторые охотились за тем, что в будущем будет иметь большую цену, чем деньги, некоторые торговали лекарствами и оружием. Она отправляла в камеры всех без разбора, потому что это казалось ей правильным, это казалось ей справедливым.

Её жизнь летит к чёртовой матери.

Она не знала, когда Констанция вернётся. Она не знала, когда вернётся хоть кто-нибудь.

— Может тебе отпуск взять? — спрашивает Ришар, и в его глазах ровно столько же опасения, сколько желания отправить босса куда-нибудь подальше на недельку-другую. Но опасения всё-таки больше. Она не сразу понимает почему, но, наверное, это из-за того, что на последней миссии — она всё ещё ходит на миссии сама, иногда, редко, она боится, что если будет сидеть в кабинете одна слишком долго, то окончательно исчезнет, — она била ногами мелкого контрабандиста до тех пор, пока у него изо рта не пошла кровавая пена.

Констанция бы так не сделала. Констанции здесь нет.

Констанция снится ей по ночам, в своём милом синем платьице и со своей милой улыбкой, и со своими милыми ресничками. Констанция стоит и улыбается, и улыбается, и улыбается, а потом уходит, оставляя её гадать, как же давно Констанции на самом деле не стало: произошло ли это в тот момент, когда она отсекла Жозефу голову, или когда ей предложили присоединиться к Миссионерам, или когда странный, безымянный путешественник во времени, перевернувший её мир с ног на голову и пославший её жизнь к чертям, в очередной раз бросил её.

Путешественник во времени тоже иногда ей снится. Он улыбается, а потом на его губах появляется кровавая пена от того, как долго и как сильно она бьёт его ногой в живот.

Он не улыбается, когда Временной Патруль ловит его по-настоящему. Он морщится и кривится, как ребёнок, которому вместо макарон в виде динозавриков подложили брокколи, сидя в комнате допроса, холодной и серой.

Она хочет стереть с его лица это мерзкое, тошнотворное выражение, она хочет, чтобы он пожалел о том, что сделал, чтобы пожалел о том, что из-за него Констанция ушла.

И о всей боли, что ей причинил.

Когда она его бьёт, то ничего не чувствует. Лицо путешественника во времени и так всё в крови, ударов на нём не видно, видно только растерянность во взгляде, но ей этого недостаточно, и она бьёт снова, бьёт кулаком по лицу, а потом смотрит, как из носа путешественника льётся кровь. Она хочет бить его до тех пор, пока на его губах не появится кровавая пена.

— Ты что делаешь? — спрашивает он, словно не замечая ударов, просто очень-очень расстроившись.

Иногда во снах путешественник во времени запускает пальцы Констанции под юбку. Она смотрит, как путешественник трахает Констанцию пальцами, как её милые-милые щёчки горят от стыда, как трепещут её милые реснички. Она смотрит, как путешественник трогает грудь Констанции и как облизывает её шею, и как расстёгивает штаны и насаживает милую-милую трогательную Констанцию на член. Она смотрит и ничего не чувствует кроме непонятной злости, потому что Констанции даже нет, она куда-то ушла, но член всё равно достался ей.

Она бьёт снова и с губ путешественника срывается алая слюна. Этого недостаточно.

В следующий раз, когда она приходит, она отключает камеры и убеждается, что никто не смотрит. Что никто никогда не узнает.

— Что с тобой не так? — спрашивает путешественник очень-очень серьёзно. Ей не хочется слушать его слов, поэтому она бьёт его по едва зажившим губам — вряд ли это поможет, но это немного приятно.

— Как меня зовут? — вдруг спрашивает она. Путешественник смотрит на неё удивленно, растерянно, немного испуганно, не понимая сути вопроса, и она повторяет, склонившись над ним так низко, что их лица разделяли едва ли миллиметры:

— Назови моё имя.

Он не отвечает на поцелуй, может потому что это и не поцелуй вовсе, просто она кусает и без того окровавленные губы, надеясь разорвать их зубами, выдрать кусок мяса. Чужая кровь во рту кажется вкусной.

— Назови моё имя, — шепчет она, нависая над путешественником. Кажется, она уже потекла просто от вида того, как испуганно путешественник сейчас выглядит.

— Констанция, — бормочет он, смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами и машинально облизывает губы, — Констанция, хватит.

Ему страшно. Отлично. Пускай ему будет страшно.

Она смеётся и тянется к молнии на его штанах. Констанция бы так не сделала. Констанция бы ждала, пока её начнут трогать первой, она бы стеснялась, а потом кричала бы как сучка, когда её менеджер среднего звена трахал бы её среди милых-милых блевотных розовых подушечек.

Но Констанция ушла.

Хорошо, что она — не Констанция.


	12. Что я делаю в конец света — Сара Ломбарди

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сара Ломбарди; PG-13; кидфик

Воздух пах пылью, высохшей травой и мертвыми людьми. Воздух пах тишиной, десятилетиями висящей над руинами когда-то процветающего города, от которого сейчас остались только мусор и камни. Воздух пах спокойствием, но это спокойствие было спокойствием трупа, лежащего на земле в куче сухих веток и смиренно ожидающего, когда его сожгу.

Сара слышала, что когда-то давным-давно умерших закапывали в землю. В земле их съедали червяки, и умершие превращались в кучу костей. Кости становились хрупкими и ломались, и умершие превращались в горстку пыли. Когда появились некрофилы, умерших перестали закапывать, потому что некрофилам было всё равно, что с трупа сыпались опарыши, но даже сейчас в земле под ногами было полно костей.

Если ты всё равно станешь пылью, то какая разница, закопают тебя или сожгут?

Под ногами Сары было полно костей. Сотни, может даже тысячи черепов и рёбер, и коленных чашечек, и фаланг пальцев, грязных, старых, мёртвых.

Под ногами Сары хрустнула сухая ветка, но она представила, что это кость.

Саре не разрешали ходить в мёртвый город, хотя, если идти очень быстро, до него можно дойти за каких-то полчаса. Это только кажется, что там никого нет — так ей говорила мама. Мама много чего говорила Саре. Она говорила, что когда-то, когда мёртвые города не были мёртвыми, всюду было светло и росли деревья. Сейчас небо тёмное даже днём, а все деревья пропитались ядом.

Саре не разрешали ходить в мёртвый город, но она всё равно ходила. Если вести себя тише, чем тишина, мертвяки не заметят. Мертвяки вообще глупые, если быть умнее их, они ни за что тебя не поймают. Саре так мама говорила.

Одно здание сохранилось лучше остальных. Его двери с выбитыми стёклами были завалены с другой стороны — когда-то тут кто-то прятался, может, от мертвяков, может ещё от чего, но теперь чтобы попасть внутрь, надо было пролезть сквозь окно в кладовке, а оттуда — в зал. Сара хорошо знала, как это делается: она была здесь столько раз, что и посчитать сложно.

Сара спрыгнула на пол, и старое стекло едва слышно хрустнуло у неё под ногами (это могла бы быть кость). В кладовке лежала Эпонин. Она лежала там уже давно, она была скелетом ещё когда Сара пришла сюда в первый раз. В черепе Эпонин была длинная, уродливая трещина: Сара думала, что поэтому Эпонин и умерла: кто-то сильно-сильно ударил её по голове. Эпонин умерла, а её никто так не сжёг и не закопал, вот она и лежит тут со своей трещиной, с тонкими костяными руками, торчащими из рукавов когда-то красивого светло-розового платья в белый цветочек, которое сейчас превратилось в чудом не разошедшиеся по швам куски ткани.

— Привет, Эпонин, — сказала Сара. — Как у тебя дела сегодня?

Эпонин не ответила.

Кроме Эпонин были ещё Мишель (он лежал в туалете), Николя и Дэнис (они лежали у самого входа друг напротив друга, и у обоих было по дыре в рёбрах, как если бы они подрались и застрелили друг друга) и Франциск (он болтался под потолком у забавной машины с надписью «Кола-кола»). Сара поздоровалась с Мишелем, Николя, Дэнисом и Франциском. Они были мёртвые и ничего не отвечали, но Саре так даже больше нравилось: они не задавали ей дурацких вопросов и не заставляли на них отвечать. Иногда мёртвые вообще нравились Саре больше живых, но потом она вспоминала, что мёртвые не могут много чего хорошего, что могут делать живые.

Сара отыскала масляную лампу, которую стащила у кого-то и принесла сюда ещё в самый первый раз, и чиркнула спичкой: вокруг лампы тут же появился неровный ореол света, и всё вокруг окрасилось оранжевым от огня и стало угловатым от теней.

Почти все дома в городе развалились, и лишь иногда на их месте можно было найти какую-нибудь полезную вещь, или бесполезную, но красивую, но это случалось очень-очень редко, потому что все полезные и красивые вещи уже растащили и распродали торгаши из Нео Версаля.

Но с этим домом было всё по-другому: он был низким, одноэтажным, поэтому не обрушился, и совсем неприметным, таким, что и не скажешь, что в нём можно найти что-то. Только Сара знала, что внутри.

Она подошла к одной из полок, что сейчас были сдвинуты к стенам: на полках было много маленьких коробочек с картинками. Внутри коробочек лежали другие коробочки, без картинок, чёрные. В чёрных коробочках были белые круги, и, если один из них сильно раскрутить, из коробочки начнёт вылезать блестящая плёнка. Ничего другого чёрные коробочки не делали, поэтому они были совсем бесполезными. Но зато на цветных коробочках были красивые картинки, а на задней стороне цветных коробочек были короткие кусочки историй. Нет, даже не так: историй про истории.

Сара взяла одну из цветных коробочек с полки: многие из них она уже прочитала, но некоторые ей нравилось перечитывать много раз. На этой коробочке был нарисован космический корабль (Сара знала, что это такое, из других коробочек) и Брюс Уиллис. Брюс Уиллис вообще часто спасал всё подряд, иногда мир, иногда заложников, иногда ещё что-нибудь. Брюс Уиллис, наверное, был очень важным. Саре было немного жалко, что сейчас Брюс Уиллис уже умер — он бы что-нибудь придумал, чтобы мёртвый город перестал быть мёртвым, вот только Брюс Уиллис сам уже мёртвый, и его кости лежат в земле с миллиардами других костей.

Огонь внутри лампы покачнулся, и вместе с ним покачнулись тени. Саре нравилось самой придумывать конец историям с цветных коробочек.

Если смять блестящую плёнку в руках, она начнёт хрустеть как кости под ногами или сухие дрова в костре, где сжигают мёртвых людей. Хруст костей теперь слышится Саре во всём. Везде ей мерещится запах костра, даже сейчас, в холодном и тёмном помещении с единственным огоньком, дрожащим внутри лампы.

Сара убрала цветную коробочку на место. Когда-нибудь коробочка тоже станет пылью. И этот дом станет пылью, и Эпонин, и Мишель, и все остальные, и сама Сара. Они все станут пылью. Все станут пеплом. Может, когда-нибудь Саре надоест сюда приходить, она разольёт масло по полу, чиркнет спичкой, и будет смотреть издалека, как сгорают цветные коробочки, как сгорает Эпонин, как сгорает забавная машина с надписью «Кока-кола», и как из выбитых окон дома будет вырастать уродливый гриб вонючего дыма.

Если ты всё равно станешь пылью, то какая разница?


	13. Двадцать один — Клотильда IV, Стелла

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Клотильда IV, Стелла Леруа; PG-13; постканон, спойлеры к четвёртому сезону

На следующий день после восстания в городе пусто. Так пусто, что кажется, будто даже те, кто до сих пор остался, вдруг куда-то делись. На главной площади, где всегда было гулко, и людно, и шумно, где все спешили, все копошились, кричали, где всегда что-то происходило, остались только развалины и мусор, и уже засохшие длинные дорожки крови, уходящие туда, куда стражники перетащила все трупы. Краем глаза Стелла видела, как начальник стражи их считает. Трупы, в смысле. Один, два, десять, тринадцать. На следующий день после восстания в городе остались только стражники, немощные, и те, кто в страхе попрятался при первых звуках выстрелов. Только они и трупы.

Тринадцать, пятнадцать, семнадцать. Стелла стояла и смотрела, как считают трупы. Она узнавала некоторые лица. Начальник стражи записывал на бумаге число, а потом кто-нибудь из его подчинённых приносил ещё один труп, и число менялось на новое.

Семнадцать, девятнадцать, двадцать один. В воздухе витает запах уже начавшего гнить мяса.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Клотильда. Стелла не уверена, как долго она тут стоит. Может, несколько минут. Может, только что подошла. У Клотильды глаза красные от слёз, кожа вокруг них опухла, а макияж размазался. Почему-то она всё равно была красивой. Почему-то она улыбалась, хотя её голос дрожал.

Двадцать один.

— Что с ними будет?

Вышло так, будто трупы и не трупы вовсе, а просто очень уставшие после долгого пути люди, рухнувшие без сил прямо на землю и решившие немного поспать в обнимку.

Поравнявшись со Стеллой, Клотильда тоже смотрит на гору трупов. Отвращение на её лице смешивается с жалостью, отчаянием и скорбью.

— Я хочу их закопать, — отвечает она тихо, — здесь есть поле недалеко, туда некрофилы не ходят, — отвечает она дрожащим голосом, — мы сделаем для них венки, — отвечает она и замолкает на полуслове, когда находит среди мёртвых лиц то, на которое смотрит Стелла. Оно до сих пор кажется слегка растерянным.

— Она меня убить хотела, — шепчет Клотильда. — И тебя пыталась.

Мёртвое лицо покрыто трупными пятнами, и от этого кажется ещё более жутким. Стелле всё кажется, что окоченевшие губы вот-вот искривятся страшной улыбкой. Стелла смотрит в распахнутые глаза, похожие на стеклянные шарики, и думает, что труп незнакомца и труп того, кого ты когда-то знал — это совсем не одно и то же. Сара это заслужила.

— Она это заслужила, — говорит Клотильда, будто вытащив эту мысль из головы Стеллы. Стелла знала. Ей не было жаль Сару. Жалость тут ни при чём.

Когда Клотильда развернулась и отошла в сторону (наверное, чтобы не видеть трупы и их стеклянные глаза), Стелла вдруг спросила:

— У тебя есть семья?

Клотильда остановилась — Стелла слышала, как цокот её каблуков, отчётливо различимый в тишине, не прерываемой больше даже негромкими разговорами полицейских, резко прервался.

— Нет, — ответила Клотильда. Её голос дрогнул, и она замолчала, сделала глубокий вдох, и только тогда заговорила снова, — нет. Их зомби съели.

Наверное, Стелла была полной идиоткой, раз предпочла мирному прошлому будущее, где тебя в любой момент может сожрать слюнявый мертвяк.

— У меня тоже нет, — сказала она. — Отец ещё давно умер. Мама — пять лет назад.

Это могло прозвучать так, будто Стелле уже всё равно. Ей не всё равно. До сих пор не всё равно. Пора бы привыкнуть, а она всё никак не может. В мирном прошлом её не ждёт ничего, кроме напоминаний о том, к чему она всё никак не привыкнет.

Когда мама умерла, Стелле пришлось взять в долг денег, чтобы оплатить похороны, а потом судорожно искать себе подработки, чтобы отдать деньги в срок. Она спала по четыре часа в сутки, подавала еду в кафе, стояла у касс в магазинах и жарила картошку в закусочных, просто чтобы положить маму в гроб. Ей хотелось, чтобы хотя бы после смерти мама чувствовала себя хорошо.

— А у неё есть, — сказала Стелла.

Наверное, семья Сары хотела бы для неё того же.

Через день после восстания в городе пусто. Они стоят посреди поля и смотрят, как стражники закапывают трупы — один, десять, тринадцать, двадцать один. Клотильда плетёт из полевых цветов венки. Стелла наблюдает за её движениями, за крошечными цветочками и подсохшими стеблями. Один, десять, двадцать один.

— Ты хороший человек, Стелла, — говорит вдруг Клотильда. Её голос звучит тихо и одновременно очень громко.

— Ты тоже, — отвечает та. Когда Клотильда доплетает венок, Стелла вынимает его из дрожащих пальцев и подкладывает к другим венкам.

— Нет, — говорит Клотильда, не поднимая взгляда. — Нет, это не так.

На бледных цветах остаются крупные солёные капли.

— Я даже своих людей защитить не смогла, — продолжает Клотильда Это могло прозвучать так, будто ей уже всё равно. Ей не всё равно. — Я ничего не смогла. Я не знаю, что будет дальше.

Стелла берёт её дрожащую руку в свою дрожащую руку.

— Я знаю. Мы построим город заново. Лучше. Мы всё исправим. В него придут новые люди, и мы сможем их защитить. Мы не плохие люди, Клотильда, — Стелла улыбается и стирает с щеки слезу, — ты не плохой человек.

Они кладут венки на могилы мёртвым. Один, десять.

Двадцать один.


	14. Технически — Маттео|(/)Раф

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Маттео|(/)Раф; G; постканон, спойлеры к третьему и четвёртому сезонам

Технически, они с Маттео были врагами. Они выступали на разных сторонах, преследовали разные цели, а ещё у Маттео была страховка, потому что он работал на серьёзную правительственную организацию, а у Рафа был бинокль.

Технически, Маттео должен был арестовать Рафа по недавно принятой статье о межвременном терроризме в тот же момент, как выяснил, что Раф до сих пор помогает Гостю.

«Технически» очень сильно расходилось с тем, что происходило на самом деле, потому что на самом деле каждую пятницу Маттео звонил в дверь квартиры Рафа, а тот открывал ему и без слов впускал внутрь.

Технически, Раф сам предложил Стелле остаться в будущем, там, где у неё было что-то помимо бесконечных сломанных раковин. Раф не может винить её в том, что Стелла предпочла ему хоть и самопровозглашённую, но какую-никакую королеву — Раф был реалистом, он знал, что большая часть людей гораздо лучше него, и, технически, он был рад за Стеллу. Технически, у него всё было хорошо, но его психотерапевту очень не нравилось, когда Раф не признавал собственные проблемы, поэтому практически у него всё было… не очень-то хорошо.

Технически, Маттео смирился в тем, что Жюдит мертва. Он не искал мести и даже снова выработал возможность переключаться на другие мысли помимо неё. На мысли о работе, например. Технически, у него была договорённость, что он больше не будет запугивать Дарио Ломбарди ни физической расправой, ни мрачными взглядами. На практике у него просто не было доступа к камерам, иначе бы, нет-нет, да и запугивал, и взглядами, и не взглядами.

Технически, между Маттео и Рафом ничего нет, кроме чувства безысходности, которое они запросто могут поделить напополам, потому что для одного человека столько безысходности, сколько было у них, — многовато, с горкой.

Они почти не разговаривают. То есть, они говорят, но не разговаривают. Говорят о какой-то ерунде, о ничего не значащих вещах. Маттео рассказывает какие-нибудь слухи, циркулирующие по Временному Патрулю, Раф делится очередной историей о миссиях, хотя ни тому, ни другому такую информацию разглашать не положено. Они никогда не разговаривают о важных вещах. Раф никогда не заговаривает о Жюдит, Маттео молчит о Стелле. Как если бы, стоило только двери закрыться за их спинами, квартира Рафа проваливалась вдруг в какое-нибудь особенное карманное изменение, где время отмотало назад до той точки, где всё было хорошо: вот Жюдит без дырок в голове, а вот Стелла в том времени, в котором до неё можно дотянуться, а может, в этом измерении их и нет вовсе, вот о них и не вспоминают.

Не вспоминают, как же. Если бы со своей головой и со своей памятью можно было перестать разговаривать так же просто, как друг с другом, они бы давно это сделали. Пока что они не вспоминают только так. Технически.

Они почти не разговаривают, когда Маттео в десятый раз надирает Рафу задницу в Dead or Alive. У Маттео теперь шрамов больше и глаз искусственный, странный такой, моргает в три раза медленнее. Это немного жутко. Ещё Рафу кажется, что этот глаз помогает Маттео читерить в приставку, хотя, возможно, это количество выпитого Рафом алкоголя помогает ему читерить. Они всегда пьют, когда Маттео приходит. Обычно он приносит что-нибудь с собой, что-нибудь крепкое и мерзкое, но Раф всё равно пьёт, а Маттео, кажется, даже не морщится, будто это не спиртовая гадость вовсе, а так, сок апельсиновый. Даже если это напоминает им временную линию, которой больше нет, они молчат об этом. В той временной линии они оба были мертвецами.

Если честно, сейчас Раф чувствует себя немногим лучше мертвеца.

Технически, между Маттео и Рафом ничего нет. На практике, когда Раф спьяну роняет голову Маттео на плечо, одним глазом наблюдая за тем, как одна нарисованная девица с пышной грудью избивает другую на экране телевизора, Маттео ничего не говорит. На практике, когда Маттео засыпает на диване Рафа, Раф просто накрывает его пледом и тихо выключает свет. Иногда он, тоже молча, ложится рядом, в те дни, когда быть одному становится просто тошно. На практике, время от времени один из них действительно забывает о том, что Жюдит мертва, или что Стелла далеко-далеко, иногда забывают они оба, и чаще всего это бывает как раз в один из таких моментов, когда они лежат рядом и просто делают вид, что спят.

Наутро они тихо расходятся и никогда не разговаривают о том, что было ночью; расходятся, чтобы снова технически быть врагами.


	15. Загадай желание — Раф

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Раф, подразумевается Маттео/Раф; G; спойлеры; имя Рафа — фанонное и полностью на совести автора, как и 80% происходящего в фанфике

Рафу пять лет, и это его первое осознанное воспоминание, первое целиковое воспоминание, в котором действительно есть смысл, а не такое, что состоит из каких-то разрозненных непонятных кусков (вот он сидит на коленях у какой-то тучной женщины, а вот возит ярко-жёлтый пластмассовый грузовичок по дороге в саду, а вот размазывает по тарелке овсянку). Рафу пять лет, и у него День рождения, их дом шумный и людный оттого, что в каждой комнате набились гости: соседские дети с разукрашенными краской лицами, воздушным шариком в одной руке и липким шоколадным тортом в другой, родители соседских детей, родственники, которых Раф видел только на Рождество, родственники, которых Раф не помнит, когда в последний раз видел, родственники, которых Раф не видел никогда, дети родственников, сёстры родственников, дети сестёр родственников, а ещё клоуны, волшебники и студенты в костюмах пиратов. Отец Рафа говорит, что пять лет — это серьёзная дата, может, поэтому в их доме так много лишних людей. Кто-то из соседских детей плачет, а может, это плачет кто-то из детей родственников, Раф не знает, он не отличает одних от других, они все на одно лицо, кроме, разве что, той девочки в пышном белом платье — она из дома напротив, и их мамы часто обмениваются рецептами пирогов, хотя мама Рафа совсем не готовит, у них готовит горничная.

Ещё они обмениваются сплетнями.

Отец Рафа говорит, что пять лет — это серьёзная дата, но Раф не чувствует себя серьёзным. Он чувствует себя неудобно и немного испуганно в море шума и незнакомых лиц среди тучных женщин, пахнущих душными духами, и мужчин с сигарами в руках, и детей, на лицах которых нарисованы бабочки и тигры. Рафу хочется сбежать в свою комнату, но даже в его комнате кто-то есть, кто-то, кого Раф туда не приглашал, трогают его вещи, его жёлтый грузовичок, и Рафу это не нравится, он говорит им уйти, но мама ловит его и ругает. Мама сегодня очень красивая. Она всегда красивая, но сегодня особенно красивая и особенно грустная. Они с папой редко разговаривают, Рафу казалось, что сейчас они и вовсе потеряли друг друга в бесконечном море родственников. Наверное, они думают, что Раф не замечает, а он замечает. Мама сегодня очень красивая, и из её рук не исчезает бокал с шампанским.  
Раф прячется в кладовке, где хранятся мётлы и швабры, но, когда приходит пора разрезать торт, его всё равно находят и ведут к столу. Раф не чувствует себя серьёзным, он чувствует себя покинутым и потерянным.

На огромном торте горят пять свечей, их пламя танцует в воздухе и нервно дрожит, и Раф тоже дрожит, потому что вся огромная толпа родственников, детей, детей родственников, родственников родственников, детей родственников родственников, человек сто или двести, или тысяча, все собрались вокруг и ждут от Рафа чего-то, и Рафу кажется, что, если он сделает это что-то неправильно, его разорвут на части, а кости отдадут обгладывать тучным женщинам.  
Его родители стоят по разные стороны стола, отец смотрит на него немного укоризненно, немного подгоняя, а мама кладёт руки Рафу на плечи, наклоняется и шепчет ему на ухо:

— Загадай желание, Бенжамен.

От мамы пахнет душными духами и шампанским, и Рафу кажется, что он вот-вот расплачется, ему кажется, что у него ничего не получится, а все только смотрят и смотрят, и говорят ему загадать желание, да побыстрее, и от этого Раф даже не может набрать воздуха в лёгкие.

Он загадывает, чтобы все поскорее ушли.

Из пяти свечей две так и остаются гореть.

Рафу семь лет, и на нём синие брюки и синий пиджак, и белая рубашка, точно такая же, как у всех семилетних мальчиков в этой школе. Точно так же, как все семилетние мальчики (и девочки тоже) в этой школе, Раф отсидел целый урок за неудобной партой, и всё было терпимо до того момента, пока их не отпустили на перемену, потому что как только это произошло, в коридоры выплеснулись потоки школьников и школьниц, и Раф побоялся, как бы они его не смели.

— А ты не пойдёшь? — спросила его девочка с забавными заколочками в виде медвежьих мордочек — только тогда Раф и понял, что остался один в классе. Раф помнит эту девочку, потому что она живёт в доме напротив, их мамы часто обмениваются рецептами и сплетнями, и ходят друг к другу пить вино по выходным. Раф помнит эту девочку — её зовут Стелла. Она кажется Рафу очень, ужасно милой, особенно с заколочками в виде медвежьих мордочек, и Рафу хотелось бы сказать, да, конечно пойду, но ещё ему страшно и не хочется выплёскиваться в коридор. Он боится утонуть в потоке людей. Он боится, поэтому опускает взгляд и мотает головой, а Стелла только пожимает плечами и уходит. Она совсем не боится.

Сегодня в школу родители привели Рафа вместе, но как будто по отдельности. Они не стояли рядом, они всегда вставали так, чтобы Раф был между ними, словно Раф — какая-то нерушимая стена, за которой они могут спрятаться друг от друга. Даже когда они разговаривают, а они почти не разговаривают, в их тоне есть что-то холодное, как если бы они разговаривали с кем-то незнакомым, с кем-то с улицы.

Раф слышал, как они кричали друг на друга вчера ночью, и как отец со злости разбил одну из маминых любимых ваз.  
Домой его забирает только папа. Он приезжает на красивой блестящей машине, спрашивает, как у Рафа дела, спрашивает, как он себя чувствует, отвозит его в кафе и заказывает самое большое мороженное, с пятью шариками разных вкусов, с ягодами и закрученными рожками вафель, и крошечными разноцветными зонтиками.

Они долго сидят молча, Раф доедает шарик с фисташковым вкусом и разглядывает то столешницу, то содержимое ложки. Несколько раз телефон отца начинает звонить, пока он, наконец, его не отключает.

— Бенжамен, — начинает он, когда Раф принимается за шарик светло-голубого цвета, — ты уже взрослый мальчик, поэтому я буду говорить с тобой как во взрослым.

Рафу не нравилось такое начало. За таким началом обычно следовало что-нибудь плохое, отец его ругал, говорил, нельзя быть таким трусом, чего ты к маме жмёшься, и тогда лицо у отца становилось каким-то жутким, красным, и Рафу от этого становилось только страшнее.

Для своих семи лет Раф знал довольно много вещей. Он знал, например, что такое «развод». Это когда родители (или не родители, а просто два человека) перестают любить друг друга, делят вещи и разъезжаются в разные дома. Родители Рафа разводились. Раф был вещью, которую они делили.

Отец спрашивал у Рафа, с кем бы он хотел остаться, но Раф только пожимал плечами. Когда они приехали домой, оказалось, мама не знала, где они были, и они с отцом ещё очень долго кричали друг на друга. Раф не стал дослушивать, он пошёл в свою комнату и читал книгу про динозавров.

Из-за мороженного у него началась ангина, и Раф вернулся в школу только спустя две недели. Ему казалось, никто не заметил, что его не было. Даже Стелла.

Рафу почти четырнадцать, и ему начинает казаться, что с ним что-то не так. Даже отец иногда говорит, что с ним что-то не так, только он говорит это не Рафу, а Софии, но Раф всё равно слышит.

София в общем-то добрая и довольно милая, и пахнет от неё как от цветочной клумбы, но София — не мама Рафа. Они с мамой теперь видятся несколько раз в месяц, иногда реже, иногда вообще не видятся, а когда видятся, от мамы пахнет сигаретами. Она водит Рафа в кафе или в зоопарк, а сама всё время говорит о том, какой его отец урод, как он подкупил судью, чтобы Раф остался с ним, и как она рано или поздно заберёт Рафа обратно. Раф любит маму, но ему хотелось бы поговорить с ней о чём-то другом, кроме этого, ему хотелось бы спросить, что ему делать, но мама продолжает говорить об одном и том же, и приходить всё реже и реже.

София добрая и милая, но у них с отцом теперь свой ребёнок, о котором Раф, как бы сильно не старался, не мог думать, как о младшем брате. Ребёнок казался ему одним из детей сестёр родственников родственников, что наводняли дом каждые праздники (теперь вместо родственников мамы были родственники Софии, но Раф почти не чувствовал разницы). С Софией тоже нельзя было ни о чём поговорить, потому что София была какая-то беспокойная, ей всё казалось, что Раф чем-то болеет, и что его, наверное, нужно лечить, а отец в это не верил, и иногда они с Софией ругались из-за этого, но это было совсем не так, как когда отец ругался с мамой. Под такие ссоры можно было заснуть.

Раф не знает, правда ли отец подкупил судью, но иногда ему хотелось бы, чтобы не подкупал. Ему жалко маму. Себя ему тоже жалко. В одной из гостиных в их доме стоит красивый винтажный диван, который мама с папой купили во время своего медового месяца. После развода диван достался отцу.

Раф чувствует себя этим диваном. На него никто не смотрит, его забрали, и всё, и он стоит и покрывается пылью в комнате, куда заходят только родственники по праздникам, а потом приходит горничная, пылесосит пыль, и он снова стоит один. С другой стороны, лучше Раф будет покрываться пылью дома, чем вернётся в школу. В школе ему не нравится. Не потому что Раф глупый, а потому что учителя считают, что, раз он пришёл, то обязательно должен играть с одноклассниками на переменах, участвовать в фестивалях и выходить на футбольную площадку во время занятий спортом. У Рафа не получается ни играть, ни участвовать, ни выходить, и за это к нему постоянно цепляются всякие громилы. Раф и рад бы не выходить, да только им этого не объяснишь.

Однажды Раф попросил отца перевести его на домашнее обучение, а отец вместо этого назвал его девчонкой и записал в секцию бокса. На первом же занятии Рафа побили, и он вернулся домой со здоровым фингалом под глазом, таким, что даже моргать было слегка больно.

Единственным, что привлекало Рафа в школе, была Стелла. Стелла была красивой, милой и доброй. В последний раз Раф разговаривал со Стеллой, когда им было по семь лет. И ещё один раз после этого, когда два месяца назад Стелла уронила ручку, и та закатилась под стол Рафу, а когда Раф вернул ручку обратно, Стелла сказала ему «спасибо».  
Стелла сказала ему «спасибо». Это был лучший день из того множества дней, что Раф провёл в школе.  
Наверное, Стелла даже не помнит, как его зовут.

Рафу восемнадцать через неделю, и отец уже договаривается со своими многочисленными знакомыми о том, в какой из экономических университетов поступит его сын. Отец говорит, это важно. Отец Рафа говорит, что восемнадцать лет — это серьёзная дата, но Раф не чувствует себя серьёзным. Раф чувствует себя одиноким и готовым выпрыгнуть из окна. Раф чувствует себя не готовым заниматься экономикой, а чем именно он чувствует себя готовым заниматься, он не знает. Раф чувствует себя диваном, который София выкинула на помойку полгода назад, потому что диван был старым, некрасивым и плохо сочетался с интерьером.

Наверное, Раф тоже плохо сочетался с интерьером. Или его отцу надоело хвастаться им перед друзьями, как каким-нибудь боевым трофеем. Может, мама и была права, ну, про подкупленного судью. Раф уже давно её не видел. Он думал, что мама, наверное, обижена на него за то, что Раф не собрал вещи в рюкзак и не убежал под покровом ночи жить к ней.

Его День рождения посреди лета, а это значит, что отец сможет в очередной раз позвать своих бизнес-партнёров, жён бизнес-партнёров и детей бизнес-партнёров на свою загородную виллу. Там он будет представлять Рафа знакомым, что пристроят его в приличный университет, и их скучающим дочерям, в надежде, что одна из них станет для Рафа «хорошей партией». Это отец так говорит — «хорошая партия». Раф до сих пор до конца не уверен, что именно это означает. Но он думает, что Стелла была бы для него очень хорошей партией.

Когда у них был выпускной балл, Раф почти пригласил Стеллу. Он почти подошёл к ней во время обеденного перерыва, но на полпути вдруг понял, что это ужасно сложно — заговорить с ней. Из-за этого Стелла пошла на балл с капитаном футбольной команды. Стелла казалась похожа на принцессу из какой-нибудь детской сказки, и Раф очень жалел, что не был рядом с ней в этот момент. Когда он рассказал об этом отцу, отец сказал, что Раф мог бы найти себе кого-нибудь получше.

Раф знал, что не найдёт.

Раф не думает, что его отец урод. Он не думает, что София безмозглая накрашенная дура, а его брат — бесполезный избалованный пацан. Раф их любит. Раф просто не хочет заниматься экономикой. Раф не хочет быть диваном.

Рафу восемнадцать, и он стоит на пороге квартиры своей матери, потому что ему совершенно некуда идти. Он ждёт, что мама снова начнёт говорить про отца, что начнёт кричать на Рафа и звать его предателем. Вместо этого мама пропускает его внутрь, и почему-то Раф чувствует себя самым большим засранцем в мире.  
В холодильнике они находят рулет с корицей, а свечу мама просит у соседки, которая тоже засиделась допоздна перед телевизором. Свеча всего одна, и она как будто символизирует, как мало Раф добился за свою ни на что не годную жизнь.

— Загадай желание, Бенжамен, — шепчет ему мама. На ней домашний халат, а в её волосах теперь много-много белых прядей, но она кажется Рафу красивее, чем в дорогом платье. От неё пахнет спичечным дымом.  
Раф загадывает больше никогда не чувствовать себя диваном.

Рафу всё ещё восемнадцать, и на деньги, что дала ему мама, он начинает снимать комнату в небольшой квартирке. Вместе с ним в квартире живут ещё двое ребят, Тим и Лео, такие же как он, едва ступившие за порог родительского дома, без каких-либо грандиозных планов и совершенно не приспособленные к самостоятельной жизни. Они готовят по очереди, по очереди отмывают плиту от остатков того, что пытались приготовить, по очереди одалживают друг у друга деньги до следующей зарплаты с подработок, которые меняются быстрее, чем листы в календаре на кухне. Раф часто звонит маме. Раф никогда не звонит отцу. Иногда Раф видит его имя в сводках новостей в колонках о новостях бизнеса, о светской жизни и прочей дребедени, из которой Раф, к своему счастью, вырвался. Сам отец пытался связаться с ним лишь однажды: Раф не взял трубку, и на этом их примирение закончилось, не успев даже начаться.  
Можно сказать, что, в общем и целом, всё неплохо. Конечно, иногда Рафу приходится вставать спозаранку, чтобы бежать на работу в KFC или в Subway, или в другое из сотен таких же кафе быстрого питания, где очереди состоят из прогуливающих уроки школьников, безработных студентов и просто безработных, которые, быть может, ещё вчера точно так же стояли за кассами, а сегодня уже выгребают из карманов мелочь, чтобы купить себе синтетический бургер. Конечно, иногда Раф неделями мается от безделья в перерыве между подработками, с одной из которых он уже ушёл, а на другую не успел устроится. Конечно, иногда ему приходится брать в долг — у Тима, у Лео, у мамы, у кого-нибудь из пока-что-коллег, чтобы не загнуться с голоду. Конечно, его действия до сих пор не подчинены какой-то цели; Раф просто старается продержаться на плаву достаточно долго, а для чего, он и сам не знает. Может, когда-нибудь он возьмёт себя в руки и сделает что-то великое.

Конечно нет.

Если не считать этих почти незначительных деталей, всё неплохо. Рафу больше не хочется выпрыгнуть из окна — вот это неплохо.

Он слишком сильно устаёт, чтобы думать о таких вещах.

Рафу восемнадцать, и вся его жизнь летит к чёртовой матери.

(Раф всего лишь бросил банку мимо мусорного ведра. Если бы он знал, сколько от этой банки будет проблем, купил бы капусты. Или чего-нибудь покрепче пива).

Рафу восемнадцать, и он успевает подняться до центра вселенной в качестве создателя Временного Патруля и с треском провалиться обратно к своему родному, привычному пустому месту, когда выясняется, что вся его роль в этом создании ограничивается тем, что он красиво — хотя, скорее всего, не так уж и красиво, с мозгом на грязной земле, кровищей и выпавшими из глазниц глазами — умер в правильное время и в правильном месте, и это, пожалуй, единственный раз в жизни Рафа, когда ему удаётся сделать что-то правильно. Рафу хотелось бы думать, что это «правильно» ещё и привело к чему-то хорошему, но он был в будущем, и в будущем ему не понравилось.

(Раф всего лишь бросил банку, и рыжая стерва из Временного Патруля прострелила грудь человеку, который, вроде как, жизнь ему спас. Раф старается не думать об этом слишком часто, но получается плохо, особенно когда Рафу снова восемнадцать заново, и человек, спасший ему жизнь и получивший за него пулю, ошивается на его крошечной кухне, занимая собой почти всё пространство).

Рафу восемнадцать, Рафу девятнадцать, Рафу двадцать, Рафу двадцать один. Его жизнь продолжает лететь к чертям, и он больше не уверен, что у неё вообще есть какое-то определённое место назначения, куда она в итоге прилетит. Наверное, она так и будет лететь и лететь, и лететь до бесконечности. Наверное, когда-нибудь ей надоест, и она шмякнется о землю.

Рафу двадцать четыре, и его жизнь всё ещё в полёте, а его кухню опять занимает человек, спасший ему жизнь и хранящий в его холодильнике своё пиво (пиво в бутылках. Маттео говорит, что в бутылках лучше, но Раф-то знает, что у них у обоих просто паталогическая непереносимость банок. Наверное, в психологии есть какое-нибудь специальное понятие для этого, что-нибудь, объясняющееся страхами детства и незакрытыми гештальтами, но Рафу не у кого спросить). Рафу двадцать четыре сегодня, и у него опять нет ни торта, ни свечей, что могли бы символизировать степень его потерянности.

— Мы можем заказать пиццу, — говорит Маттео, когда Раф рассказывает ему про свечи. Пицца входит в число «или вот что случится»-воспоминаний, но пицца, в отличие от банки, по крайней мере, никого не убила. — Типа, праздничную пиццу.

— Только давай не будем пытаться вставить в неё свечи, — просит Раф вместо прямого ответа. Маттео закажет пиццу и без его согласия: если он на что-то настроился, переубеждать его бесполезно, это Раф уже выучил.  
Можно сказать, что, в общем и целом, всё неплохо. Могло бы быть и хуже. Он потерял меньше многих. Или больше, но не так быстро. Не за раз. Его жизнь просто очень-очень медленно отравляли. С этим можно справиться. Это можно пережить.

Маттео смотрит на него немного растеряно, немного непонимающе, немного без каких-либо эмоций вообще, но это его стандартное выражение лица, если потренироваться, можно научиться абстрагироваться от этой безразличной физиономии и начать угадывать, что он на самом деле думает.

— А желание загадывать? — спрашивает Маттео. От него этот вопрос слышать ужасно странно и одновременно совершенно естественно.

Загадай желание, Бенжамен.

Маттео действительно находит ему свечи и действительно вставляет их в пиццу. Рафу искренне не хочется знать, где и как, и он не задаёт вопросов и не думает, что всё это выглядит до слёз смешно и до слёз трогательно. В его квартире тихо и пусто, и совсем никаких родственников, только они двое.

Он всё равно говорит, что никакого желания вовсе не загадал, хотя на самом деле загадывает. Его желания никогда не сбываются.

Рафу двадцать четыре, и у него на плече спит человек, спасший ему жизнь. Он довольно тяжёлый, но Раф всё равно не делает никаких попыток его разбудить. Его желания никогда не сбываются.

Рядом не было никого, чтобы сказать, что двадцать четыре — серьёзная дата, но почему-то впервые за всё это время Рафу казалось, что это действительно хоть чего-нибудь стоит.


	16. Мёртвые не уходят — Раф, Жюдит

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жюдит, Раф; G; спойлеры к 3 и 4 сезону;  
> Раф может видеть призраков

Впервые Раф увидел одного из них спустя две недели после перезапуска временной линии — спустя две недели после того, как почти полгода его жизни было стёрто до основания для всего мира вокруг, оставляя Рафа теряться в воспоминаниях о том, чего теперь уже никогда не было, и путаться в лицах людей, которых он теперь уже никогда не встречал. Возможно, Раф увидел кого-то из них и раньше, он не мог сказать точно: их очень тяжело было отличить от обычных людей. От живых людей.

Спустя две недели после перезапуска временной линии Раф увидел мёртвого человека, только этот человек не знал, что он мёртвый. А Раф знал. Раф видел, как его сбила машина. Раф видел, как приехала скорая, и как замотала его тело в чёрный мешок, и как увезла это тело в чёрном мешке с собой. Раф видел, как, уже когда скорая скрылась за поворотом, мёртвый человек продолжил стоять на перекрёстке. Раф слышал, как он продолжал звать на помощь. Наверное, его очень испугало, что никто его не видит. Раф тоже сделал вид, что не видит.

Мёртвые люди не сильно мешали Рафу жить. Они, в основном, ничего не делали: вряд ли у мёртвых было много дел, особенно учитывая, что для всех остальных они оставались невидимыми. Воспоминаниями о том, чего уже никогда не будет. Лицами людей, которых уже никогда не встретят.

Наверное, поэтому Раф никому не рассказал. Поэтому, и ещё потому, что это было бы ужасно тупо. Раф понятия не имел, видят ли что-нибудь подобное Гость или Тим, или Лео, и спрашивать об этом было бы как-то странно. Обычно мёртвые люди не беспокоили его так уж сильно, чтобы спрашивать про них у кого-то ещё. Обычно мёртвые люди даже не знали, что Раф их видит.

Обычно — за очень редким исключением.

А потом появилась Жюдит. Точно так же, как в первый раз, без стука, без спросу. Она появилась после того, как Раф вернулся из будущего. После того, как узнал, что она вообще умерла.

— Жизнь после смерти — дерьмо полное, — пожаловалась Жюдит, когда Раф нашёл её у себя на кухне посреди ночи. — Даже нажраться не можешь.

В фильмах мёртвые люди не умирают до конца потому, что у них остались какие-то незаконченные дела. Чего-то они не доделали, чего-то не досказали, и это не пускает их дальше. Если в реальности было точно так же, то Раф знал, какое незаконченное дело держит мёртвую Жюдит на земле. В фильме он был бы тем парнем, который помог бы ей со всем разобраться.

Но это в фильме.

Жюдит оставалась у Рафа в квартире. На кухне, в гостиной, иногда в спальне. Совсем как когда жила здесь, ну разве что больше не ела его еду и не пила его вино. Но в остальном почти ничего не поменялось: они разговаривали так, словно Жюдит была ещё жива, и гнобила она Рафа совсем как раньше, вот только шутить про самоубийство перестала. Разница между мёртвой Жюдит и живой Жюдит, в общем-то, оказалась совсем небольшая. Она всегда с мёртвыми людьми небольшая, разница эта. Мёртвые люди выглядят и ведут себя точно так же. Просто взгляд другой. Просто Раф больше не может смотреть Жюдит в глаза.

В фильмах Раф, ну то есть, герой, оказавшийся на месте Рафа, помог бы Жюдит со всем разобраться и уйти туда, куда там положено уходить мёртвым людям после смерти. Но в реальности было совсем иначе: Раф не хотел, чтобы Жюдит уходила. Не из каких-то там трагичных побуждений, но просто потому, что, когда Жюдит куда-то уходила, а иногда она уходила, на её месте всегда появлялись другие.

Обычно мёртвые люди даже не знали, что Раф их видит. Жюдит была исключением, но она была не первым исключением, потому что первое исключение Раф увидел… он не помнил точно, когда, знал только, что в какой-то момент после перезапуска временной линии.

У Рафа ничего особо не было тогда, в том времени, которого теперь уже никогда не было (не то чтобы у него много что есть сейчас). Рафу было нечего терять, кроме, разве что, собственной жизни.

И, когда Жюдит куда-нибудь уходила, Раф, которого теперь уже никогда не было, Раф, который остался мёртв где-то по ту сторону стёртого времени, появлялся и просто смотрел на Рафа, который теперь уже есть.

Смотрел.

И ждал.


	17. Эвтаназия — Анри Кастафольт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Анри Кастафольт; G; постканон  
> У него в голове есть мерзкий тихий голос

У него в голове есть мерзкий тихий голос. Этот голос постоянно что-то ему нашёптывает. Анри старается, как может, этот голос не слушать.

«Они этого не заслуживают», — шепчет голос, когда Анри гробит часы своего времени на то, чтобы разрушить жизнь человека, о котором он ничего не знает, ради спасения миллионов жизней других людей, о которых он ничего не знает. Каждый из этих миллионов может оказаться ублюдком, убийцей, насильником, вот он их спасёт, и они продолжат делать то, что у них лучше всего получается — убивать друг друга ради денег, или религии, или убеждений, или чего угодно, только повод им дай.

«Нужно добавить больше оружия», — шепчет голос, когда Анри роется отвёрткой внутри Кастабота, заменяя одну деталь, найденную на свалке, другой почти такой же, найденной на той же свалке, но немного лучше сохранившуюся. Модуль управления Кастаботом с помощью разума всё ещё установлен, но отключён: Анри так и не решился снять его окончательно, он не знал почему, но знал, что это плохой знак. Он всё ещё помнил, каково это, когда твои мысли находятся в двух местах одновременно.

«Лучше сверни ему шею», — шепчет голос, когда Анри смотрит на Гостя, стоящего к нему спиной и сверяющего что-то по своей карте. Гость ведь, козёл такой, не уймётся, пока не спасёт свой чёртов мир, ну, или пока не убьётся в процессе, а свернуть шею — это пара пустяков. Мир не заслуживает того, чтобы его спасали, не этот, во всяком случае. Рано или поздно остаток человечества вымрет, от болезней, от голода, сами себя перебьют, и тогда на планете совсем никого не останется: иногда, когда голос шептал в голове особенно громко, Анри казалось, что он предпочёл бы спасти такой пустой мир вместо мира, полного уродов. Вместо мира, полного людей.

Анри старается, как может, не слушать этот голос. Но временами он останавливается посреди миссии в самый неподходящий для этого момент, временами он начинает прикидывать, сможет ли собрать лазерную пушку из мусора, временами его руки вздрагивают, собираясь потянуться к шее Гостя. Анри знает — это очень плохой знак, он просто не уверен, что ему теперь делать.

Роботы, что он создал для Миссионеров, всё ещё валяются где-то там на грязных улицах. У людей будущего не хватило ни знаний, ни сил, чтобы их разобрать: некоторых роботов сбросили в канавы и оттащили на свалки, некоторых оставили лежать там, где те упали, их силиконовая кожа слезла с лиц, у некоторых не хватает глаз в глазницах. Но они всё ещё там.

Мысль о том, что он может снова их активировать, не даёт Анри покоя. Он знает, что голос продолжит шептать в его голове — не стоит, не заслужили, убей. Ты же всё ещё гуманист, разве не гуманно будет расстрелять их всех, чтобы они не мучились, они же всё равно ни к чему хорошему не придут, сколько раз не возвращайся в прошлое и сколько раз не спасай? Разве не гуманно будет спасти Землю от этих тварей, которые только и умеют, что портить и гадить, и спорить, и убивать всё подряд? Ты всё ещё гуманист. Ты пока ещё гуманист.

Анри знает, что голос продолжит шептать в его голове, и, какой-то частью своего сознания он уже смутно понял — рано или поздно настанет тот день, когда он послушает.


	18. Ретроспектива выгоревшего пламени — Маттео/Жюдит

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Маттео\Жюдит; PG-13; спойлеры (действие происходит между 3 и 4 сезонами);  
> Жюдит пахла лавандовым запахом духов, огнём, кровью и яростью.

Ключ поворачивается в замочной скважине впервые за несколько недель, но квартира выглядит точно так же, как в тот день, когда её заперли в последний раз. Она маленькая, светлая и почти пустая, будто её владельцы только-только заехали и не успели распаковать вещи, или уже собрались уезжать — только единственный шкаф, втиснутый в узкое пространство гостиной и заполненный бутылками старого вина, говорит об обратном. Шкаф — и стол, и стулья, и полки — уже начали покрываться пылью, но, если не считать этого, ничего особо не изменилось. 

Когда Маттео наконец решается зайти внутрь, несколько минут он так и стоит посреди комнаты, глядя куда-то в пустоту, прислушиваясь к размеренной тишине, будто… будто ждёт чего-то. Кого-то.

Ничего не происходит.

Когда-то давно, а может, совсем недавно — в тот короткий момент, когда они уже пробили первый уровень дна, но ещё не успели достичь второго, — Раф рассказал ему эту душещипательную историю про собачку, хозяин которой отбросил коньки на работе, и с тех пор собачка ждала его на вокзале каждый день. Собачка была глупой и не понимала, что месье хозяин больше не придёт, потому что его мозг перестал работать, его сердце отключилось, а ноги больше не ходят. Маттео считает себя несколько умнее собачки, он знает, что такое смерть — он убивал людей без каких-либо колебаний, одним лёгким, простым выстрелом между глаз, он знает, видел, делал. Но даже так, какая-то часть его всё ещё ждёт. Может, не Жюдит, а чего-то другого. Может, он ждёт смирения, может, ждёт, пока его отпустит, может ещё чего. 

Маттео садится на диван и продолжает смотреть в пустоту. Он садится на левую сторону, потому что на правой обычно сидела Жюдит, забравшись с ногами и держа в руке бокал вина, пока по телевизору крутили какой-нибудь дурацкий местный сериал про любовь до гроба. В такие моменты, когда на улице уже темнело, а лампы в комнате ещё не были включены, синеватый свет экрана ложился на её лицо, придавая Жюдит почти потусторонний вид. Жюдит пахла лавандовым запахом духов, огнём, кровью и яростью. Теперь этот запах плавает в квартире вместе с частичками пыли. Маттео вдыхает его и выдыхает им же. 

Сказать по правде, Маттео никогда не был особенно хорош в этом поэтическом дерьме с красивыми эпитетами и необычными описаниями. Но, если бы кому-то, хотя Маттео с трудом мог представить ситуацию, в которой это на самом деле могло бы случиться, пришло в голову попросить его назвать самое красивое, что он видел, Маттео бы ответил — Жюдит. Не то, чтобы у Жюдит была модельная внешность — Маттео готов поспорить, что многие мужчины не зашли бы дальше, чем «симпатичная» (им же лучше, впрочем). Дело было не в лице и не в фигуре, и не в россыпи веснушек по бледной коже, и даже не в копне пылающих рыжим волос, хотя всё это, конечно, тоже.

Дело во взгляде. У Жюдит был какой-то невероятный, почти _нечеловеческий_ взгляд, и в нём был огонь, и кровь, и ярость, словно на дне её зрачков раскинулась самая тёмная в мире бездна, и, стоит тебе только заглянуть в её глаза, как ты тут же сорвёшься и полетишь вниз. Может, сказывались года общения с суицидниками, Маттео не знал, да и не узнает уже никогда. Иногда, впрочем, очень-очень редко, и в основном когда они оставались наедине, её взгляд становился, за неимением лучшего слова, обычным, но Маттео никогда не мог понять, что из этого настоящее, а что — напускное. 

Иногда к запаху Жюдит примешивался запах сигаретного дыма. Она всегда выходила на балкон ранним утром или поздним вечером, когда солнце ещё не поднялось, но уже начало светать — или когда сумерки уже начали опускаться, но стемнеть ещё не успело. Часто тогда на ней была только возмутительно короткая ночная рубашка из шёлка, в которой её ноги казались ещё длиннее, а твёрдые от прохладного воздуха соски выпирали из-под тонкой ткани, но Жюдит было слишком плевать, кто на неё смотрит, чтобы прикрываться — будь то Маттео или сосед из дома напротив. Можно было бы подумать, словно она всем своим видом приглашает до неё дотронуться, но Маттео хорошо представляет, что будет с тем, кто попытается. Нет никаких причин, почему «Никто её не трогает»-правило не должно распространяться и на него тоже. Но они оба — не из того типа людей, кто привык к долгим прикосновениям, держаниям за ручки и прочей сопливой романтике: Маттео для этого слишком простой, Жюдит — слишком гордая. Маттео просто не очень во всём этом хорош, не без помощи алкоголя, по крайней мере, для Жюдит же это то же самое, что позволить кому-то другому её контролировать. Лишь иногда, когда они сидели на диване под голубоватый свет телевизора, она клала голову Маттео на плечо — но только потому, что это она так захотела. 

Они занимались сексом всего однажды. В тот короткий момент, когда они уже пробили первый уровень дна, но ещё не успели достичь второго. Это было почти сразу после их первого поцелуя: они сидели молча, пока Жюдит обрабатывала его раны антисептиком, а потом, как в очень плохой романтической новелле, они потрахались. Не было никакого перехода, никакого накала страстей и томных взглядов, никакого флирта и постепенного сокращения дистанции: вот Жюдит смывает с него засохшую кровь, а вот она уже целует его, больно впиваясь ногтями в кожу. У Маттео тогда всё тело было в здоровенных фиолетовых синяках от ударов, которые начинали ныть при каждом слишком глубоком вдохе, но в тот момент, когда они с Жюдит целовались и вжимались друг в друга, как подростки на первом свидании, боль каким-то волшебным образом испарилась. 

А потом они продолжили жить, как будто ничего не случилось. Маттео это устраивало, а в тот момент, когда перестало устраивать, они достигли второго уровня дна.

Маттео не было рядом, когда это случилось, но он видел тело Жюдит уже после того, как всё закончилось. Он видел много мёртвых тел: обычно в такие моменты лицо теряет человечность, но с Жюдит всё было по-другому. Она выглядела как пустая оболочка, как кокон, который бабочка оставляет за собой, перестав быть гусеницей. Один лёгкий, простой выстрел между глаз, и всё, что делало Жюдит Жюдит, исчезло. Испарилось. Выгорело. 

Смерть от выстрела в голову — это не больно. Там, где пуля вошла в кость, остаётся круглое отверстие, зато там, где она вышла, череп разрывает, заставляя мозги выплеснуться наружу. Но мозг умирает до того, как успевает отправить сигнал к нервным окончаниям, так что ты не доживаешь до того, чтобы что-то почувствовать. Но это, конечно, не заставляет Маттео хотеть убить Дарио Ломбарди хоть чуточку меньше.

Смерть от выстрела в голову — это не больно. Удар ножом в живот — это совсем другое дело. Когда лезвие с тупым чавкающим звуком входит в твоё тело, тебе кажется, что сейчас все твои кишки выпадут на пол прямо тебе под ноги. Сказать по правде, Жюдит была мертва задолго до того, как Дарио выстрелил в неё.

Звучит странно, но, если бы ему пришлось выбирать из этих двоих, Маттео предпочёл бы, чтобы Жюдит убила Сара. Он знает, что Жюдит тоже предпочла бы это. Между ними, Жюдит и Сарой, всегда было что-то неуловимо общее: у Сары на дне зрачков тоже была эта бездна, вот только там, где у Жюдит горело пламя, у Сары была темнота и холод. Как будто какая-то часть Сары была мертва очень-очень давно, а та часть, которая выжила, ебанулась в край. Но Сара — всё равно лучше. Этот засранец просто не заслужил быть тем, кто убьёт Жюдит.

Констанция помогла ему с телом. Маттео казалось неправильным засовывать Жюдит под землю, где её обглодают червяки, так что он выбрал единственный подходящий способ. Когда пожилой мужчина, совсем не похожий на того, кто зарабатывает сжиганием трупов в здоровенной печи, отдал Маттео урну с прахом, тот долго не знал, что с ней делать.

Они с Жюдит знали друг друга много лет, но никогда не задавали вопросов, будто в момент их встречи всё их прошлое перестало существовать. Жюдит никогда не интересовалась, чем Маттео занимался до того, как постучался к ней в дверь, хотя он никогда не делал особой тайны из своей — не слишком удачной — карьеры в спецназе. А, потому что Жюдит не спрашивала, Маттео не спрашивал тоже. Так что он понятия не имел, остались ли у Жюдит в их родном времени родители, братья, сёстры, друзья. Маттео никогда не встречал никого из них, так что в какой-то момент он решил, что таких просто нет. В любом случае, Маттео не собирался возвращаться в 2099-й. 

Жюдит ненавидела это время. Ненавидела настолько, что согласилась работать на придурка с сомнительными планами по спасению Земли, лишь бы свалить оттуда. Не то, чтобы 2099-й год было за что любить. Это была эпоха, когда непосредственный конец света со всеми его прелестями в виде зомби и кислотных дождей ещё не начался, но цивилизация как таковая перестала развиваться. Жюдит бы убила его, если бы узнала, что он рассыпал её прах над уродливыми бетонными блоками и неоновыми вывесками Парижа 99-го. Позднее, впрочем, до Маттео дошло, что, если бы по какой-то непонятной причине Жюдит спустилась к нему с небес — или из какого-нибудь другого места, если допустить, что загробный мир вообще существует, — то сказала бы что-то вроде: «Да мне плевать, куда ты это денешь». 

Так что Маттео выходит на крышу их дома и оттуда сбрасывает прах на город. В тот день ветрено, и чешуйки пепла очень быстро уносит прочь. Отсюда они упадут на дороги, на машины, на чужие плечи, запутаются в чьих-то волосах, и никто даже не поймёт, что это не пыль, а остатки когда-то живого человека, хотя, в сущности, это одно и тоже. 

И всё. И больше нет Жюдит. 

Маттео так и сидит, оставляя место рядом с собой, пока на город опускаются сумерки, и в комнате понемногу становится всё темнее и темнее. Никто не садится рядом, никто не кладёт голову ему на плечо, никто не закуривает сигарету. Его руки пахнут пеплом, кровью и яростью.


End file.
